Cómo me enamoré de ti
by Muggle Writer
Summary: Ginny está en su quinto año en Hogwarts, y descubre que el amor a veces está donde ya te habías cansado de buscarlo.
1. Capítulo 1

N.A: Una vez más heme aquí con una historia sobre Harry y Ginny. Lo último que escribí (De amor y de olvido) no me resultó tan romántico como yo originalmente había pensado, y se me ha dado por desquitarme con esta nueva historia. 

Se trata de ese sinuoso camino que se debe recorrer para enamorarse, y admitir los sentimientos a uno mismo y al objeto del afecto en cuestión.

Capítulo 1

Ginny Weasley colocó la pluma en su tintero y observó orgullosa su ensayo sobre las propiedades curativas de saliva de los unicornios, mientras abanicaba el pergamino con su mano para que se terminaba de secar la tinta. Faltaban 33 días para volver a Hogwarts y empezar el quinto año, y ella ya había terminado toda su tarea para las vacaciones. Escuchó un golpe suave en la puerta de su habitación, y al voltearse vio la cabeza de Ron aparecer tras la puerta.

"Ya llegó Hermione...¿bajas?"

Hermione y Ron habían estado planeando esto desde principios de junio. La muerte de Sirius Black fue un golpe imprevisto a sus planes, pero de todas formas ellos continuaron con su idea de armar una fiesta de cumpleaños para Harry. De hecho, por lo que Ron le había contado, sería la primer fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry.

Saludó a Hermione, que estaba muy bronceada, y los tres se recluyeron en un rincón de la mansión ubicada en el nº 313 de la calle Olmos, la nueva sede oficial y ultra secreta de la Orden del Fénix.

"Papá me lo dijo hoy, ya está confirmado que una delegación de la Orden irá a buscarlo el 31 al mediodía."

"¿Harry lo sabe?"

"Dumbledore no quiso que le avisaran...", explicó Ron.

"Tal vez tema que Voldemort espíe su mente.", aventuró Hermione.

"O quizás sólo quiera darle una sorpresa", propuso Ginny encogiéndose de hombros. Pasaron el día siguiente ultimando los preparativos de la fiesta, que si bien no tendría invitados fuera de ellos y los miembros de la Orden, sería una verdadera celebración de cumpleaños al estilo Weasley.

-

Ginny estaba ayudando a su madre a poner la mesa para el almuerzo cuando escuchó ruidos en la chimenea de la sala y una serie de gritos que le indicaron que ya habían traído a Harry. Corrió detrás de su madre hacia la sala, y allí vio a su padre, Tonks y Moody, los tres tratando de apagar el fuego de uno de los mechones azabache de Harry. Hubo más gritos, y finalmente el inconveniente fue solucionado, pero el olor a pelo quemado permaneció en la sala todo el día.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, Molly Weasley se abalanzó hacia Harry dándole uno de sus colosales abrazos de oso, seguido por un casi tan efusivo abrazo de Hermione. Ron se acercó a Harry palmeándole la espalda, y Ginny se preguntó si se vería muy desalmada por sólo saludar a Harry con una sonrisa. Ciertamente, una palmada era cosa de hombres, y tampoco era tan amiga de él como para compartir un abrazo. Como siempre, Harry apenas le dirigió la mirada, pero ese desinterés era algo que había dejado de afectarle hacía tiempo.

La fiesta de cumpleaños transcurrió con la desorganización típica de la familia Weasley. Fred y George olvidaron traer el pastel de cumpleaños y su madre estuvo a punto de confinarlos en el sótano, por suerte Ginny era más pragmática que su madre y sugirió redecorar la tarta de manzana con dieciséis velas. Harry se veía tan emocionado por su primera fiesta de cumpleaños que Ginny hubiera jurado que nunca notó la diferencia.

Cuando llegó el momento de repartir los regalos Ginny deseó tener ya una licencia para desaparecer (sin duda sacaría una en el primer minuto de sus diecisiete años). Cada miembro de su familia, de la Orden y Hermione habían comprado un regalo para Harry, por lo que ella no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo mismo, y le avergonzaba horrores la insignificancia que sus escuálidos ahorros le habían permitido costear.

Harry agradeció el pequeño almanaque mágico (estaba hechizado para mostrar el pronóstico de cada día de la semana próxima mediante unos dibujos del cielo) que Ginny le entregó con la misma sonrisa amable que dirigió a todos los otros, pero ella era suficientemente observadora como para notar que el entusiasmo no llegó a su mirada.

-

El buen humor de Harry duró apenas dos días, y cuando los recuerdos de su cumpleaños empezaron a alejarse Harry se volvió más taciturno. Un domingo caluroso a la hora de la siesta, cuando todos los habitantes de la casa buscaban la frescura de sus cuartos, Ginny encontró a Harry sentado bajo el remanso de la escalera que conducía a la cocina, mirándose los cordones de las zapatillas. Intuyó que Harry buscaba la soledad, por lo que decidió no molestarlo, pero en ese momento los ojos de él se encontraron con los suyos. Ginny había sido muy bien educada como para ignorar a alguien que la estaba mirando.

"Hola", le dijo Ginny como si encontrarlo escondido allí fuera lo más normal del mundo. "¿Y Ron y Hermione?"

"Haciendo las tareas"

Ginny reprimió un gesto de incredulidad. ¡Hacer tareas un domingo! Sin duda Hermione sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con su hermano. O tal vez fuera al revés.

"¿Qué haces con una escoba?", preguntó Harry.

Ginny ocultó la escoba tras su cuerpo demasiado tarde. Era la escoba vieja de Fred, ella la había arreglado gracias a un librito de Remiendos Caseros que había descubierto en la biblioteca de la escuela, pero al lado de la Saeta de Fuego de Harry era una simple rama de árbol.

Durante unos segundos dudó si compartir su secreto con él, pero su naturaleza cálida fue más fuerte y le dijo:

"La casa tiene un patio interno...no es gran cosa, pero se puede volar sin ser visto por los vecinos".

Harry asintió.

"Puedes venir si quieres", agregó Ginny.

"Hace mucho calor", respondió Harry. Luego, como si le costara decirlo, agregó, "Gracias".

Ginny le sonrió y Harry volvió a la contemplación de sus zapatos.

Una semana más tarde, una mañana particularmente brillante, Ginny abrió la puerta que conducía hacia el patio interno de la casona, para encontrarse que el espacio de vuelo estaba ocupado por Harry Potter y su velocísima escoba. Lo miró mientras él volaba, completamente ajeno a su presencia, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría volar en una escoba tan perfecta. Como no quería interrumpir sus vuelos solitarios, volvió a cerrar la puerta con cuidado y buscó a Ron para desafiarlo a un partido de ajedrez.

-

Llegaron las cartas de la escuela y tal como Ginny lo esperaba, no había ninguna insignia de prefecto en su sobre. Suspiró resignadamente ante la perspectiva de explicarle a su madre que su dulce hijita tenía problemas para recordar algunas reglas de la escuela, y que solía escaparse de las soporíferas clases del Profesor Binns.

Por suerte para ella, el tema de conversación de la cena fueron los resultados de los TIMOs.

"Creo no le dijiste al retrato sobre la chimenea cuántos TIMOS obtuviste, Hermione", declaró Ron solemnemente, ignorando la mirada asesina que su amiga le dirigió. Ginny alcanzó a ver que Hermione escondía una carta (los resultados de los exámenes, probablemente) en su bolsillo.

-

El primero de septiembre se levantaron temprano y llegaron al andén 9 ¾ sin problemas y quince minutos antes de que partiera el tren, hecho que, pensó Ginny, debía ser algún tipo de récord para su familia.

Hermione y Ron partieron hacia el vagón de los prefectos y Harry permaneció mirándolos alejarse en estado semi-catatónico.

"Vamos Harry, podemos aprovechar para conseguir un buen lugar".

Harry la siguió por los pasillos sin decir nada, y su trayecto fue acompañado por numerosas miradas y saludos.

"Hola Ginny", dijo Dean Thomas, a juicio de Ginny uno de los chicos más atractivos de Gryffindor. Como si hubiera tardado en verlo (lo cual era bastante difícil dado que Harry era una cabeza más alto que ella, y por lo tanto más fácil de avistar), Dean agregó: "Harry¿cómo has pasado las vacaciones?".

Harry contestó con un gruñido que pudo interpretarse como un "Bien" o "Mmm".

"Hay lugar en este compartimiento", propuso Dean señalando el lugar en el que ya estaban sentados Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Parvatti Patil y Lavender Brown.

Ginny estimó que allí entrarían los dos bastante apretados, y que no habría lugar para que Hermione y Ron se sentaran con ellos.

Harry balbuceó algo sobre el tamaño de su baúl y continuó caminando, y Ginny se enfrentó a la tentación enorme de sentarse junto a un grupo de personas simpáticas y conversadoras, en oposición a la perspectiva de recluirse en silencio junto a un introvertido Harry Potter, hasta que su hermano y mejor amiga aparecieran.

Tras años de crecer en una familia numerosa Ginny amaba la algarabía, pero su sentido de empatía era muy fuerte y supo que se odiaría a sí misma todo el viaje (además de tener que soportar la reprimenda de Ron) si dejaba a Harry solo. Por lo que siguió a Harry hasta un lugar vacío.

Después de acomodar su equipaje, Ginny se sentó frente a Harry y con su mejor sonrisa propuso:

"¿Qué tal un juego de Gobstones?"

"Puedes ir con los otros si quieres, no necesito niñera", fue la seca contestación de Harry.

Ginny lo miró frunciendo los labios en un esfuerzo supremo de contener la respuesta que él merecía recibir.

"¿Y qué es lo que necesitas?"

Harry desvió la vista a la ventana, y el tren empezó a moverse. No dijo palabra en toda la hora siguiente, así que Ginny sacó una revista y se puso a leer. Ginny luchaba por descifrar la última palabra del crucigrama cuando Harry volvió a hablarle.

"Necesito no ser Harry Potter", le dijo con infinita amargura en la voz.

Ginny lo miró confundida, y Harry la miró desahuciado, y en ese momento en que se miraban sin decir nada se abrió la puerta y apareció Draco Malfoy junto a las dos sombras que solía llamar Crabble y Goyle.

"Los dos mayores perdedores de la escuela...qué patético", dijo con su voz arrogante y sonrisa burlona.

"No fuiste tan valiente la última vez que nos vimos", replicó Ginny poniéndose de pie y sacando su varita en menos de un segundo.

Malfoy no se movió pero Ginny pudo ver una sombra atravesando su rostro pálido.

"¿Siempre dejas que tu _novia _te defienda, Potter?", preguntó Malfoy mirándolos despectivamente.

"¿Qué cuenta tu padre sobre la prisión¿Le gusta la comida?", contestó Harry, y al sentir su voz cerca de su oído Ginny supo que él también se había parado.

La campana anunciando el carrito de golosinas dispersó a Malfoy y su banda. Harry compró dos docenas de ranas de chocolate y pasaron el rato hasta que llegaron Ron y Hermione criticando la forma de volar de Draco Malfoy.

-

Antes de entrar al Gran Comedor McGonagall se acercó a ellos:

"Sr. Weasley, por favor acompáñeme a mi oficina".

Ron la siguió con expresión entre confundida y culpable.

"Le dije que no hechizara a Goyle en el tren, eso es abuso de poder", declaró Hermione.

Ginny se sentó junto a sus compañeras de dormitorio, mientras que Harry y Hermione buscaron lugares cerca del extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Recién había finalizado la selección de chicos de primer año, cuando McGonagall entró seguida de Ron.

"Cada año se pone más guapo", dijo Lucila Dudes, sentada a la izquierda de Ginny.

Ginny iba a preguntarle a Lucila cómo podía pensar que Ron era guapo, eso era porque nunca lo había visto con una pluma en cada orificio nasal tratando de imitar a una morsa, pero se distrajo al notar algo extraño en la expresión de su hermano. Caminaba mirándose los pies, y sus orejas estaban ligeramente coloradas. ¿Qué castigo le habría dado McGonagall por hechizar a Goyle?

Sólo le llevó hasta el final del banquete de bienvenida enterarse que Ron no debía cumplir con ningún castigo.

"Ginny", dijo su hermano acercándose a ella, mientras la mayoría de los alumnos terminaban el postre.

"Hola, Ron", saludó Lucila, interponiéndose entre los dos hermanos con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola", musitó Ron, dando un paso hacia atrás, intimidado por aquél saludo entusiasta y dirigiendo a Ginny una mirada de auxilio.

"Oh, dime qué pasa...".

"Nada", contestó Ron mirando con cierta aprensión a Lucila, quien volvió a su asiento. "Bueno, es que...tú querías ser cazadora¿no?"

"Sí", dijo Ginny, tratando de entender qué pasaba.

"Pero aún eres la buscadora de Gryffindor, así que primero tendrías que renunciar..."

Ginny desvió la vista hacia la mano derecha de su hermano, que estaba jugando con algo. Siempre había tenido unos reflejos excelentes, y antes de que Ron se diera cuenta, Ginny sostenía el objeto que antes bailaba entre los dedos de su hermano.

"Eso es mío", se quejó Ron tratando de recuperarlo.

Ginny observó el objeto que le había quitado a Ron. Era un broche con forme de escoba, engarzado con los colores de Gryffindor: la insignia del capitán de quidditch.

"¿Qué es esto?...Entonces tú..."

"Soy el nuevo capitán", dijo Ron en voz baja, como si se avergonzara de su designación.

Ginny lo miró abriendo los ojos como platos.

"Realmente no lo esperaba, pero resulta que soy el miembro más antiguo del equipo...", empezó a decir, como tratando de excusarse. "Angelina, Katie y Alicia se fueron y..."

"¿Y Harry?"

"McGonagall me dijo que él no es parte del equipo, tú eres la buscadora..."

Ginny pronto comprendió por qué su hermano no estaba festejando su nombramiento como capitán: sentía que había traicionado a su mejor amigo. Se compadeció de que Ron no pudiera disfrutar de aquel momento.

"Tú lo mereces, eres fanático del quidditch desde que tengo memoria, y si diseñas las estrategias de juego como las de los partidos de ajedrez, nadie podrá ganarnos", dijo Ginny dando unas palmadas a su hermano en la espalda.

Ron sonrió débilmente en agradecimiento por su intento de levantarle el ánimo.

"Tienes que decirle a McGonaggal que renuncias a ser buscadora, así podré convocar las pruebas para cubrir ese puesto y tres cazadores...Y Harry podrá presentarse y reintegrarse al equipo".

-

Al día siguiente, después de la cena, Ginny entró al Salón Común de Gryffindor y encontró un grupito de personas amontonadas frente al tablón de los avisos. Se puso en la cola para ver de qué se trataba, pero era demasiado bajita para alcanzar a ver los avisos pegados. Dean Thomas, parado cerca de ella, acudió en su ayuda.

"Es la planilla para inscribirse en las pruebas de quidditch. Se pide un buscador y tres cazadores...Es una lástima que dejes el puesto, eres muy buena...".

Ginny se ruborizó ligeramente y agradeció el elogio. Allí estaba el muchacho más atractivo y galante de la torre, y desafortunadamente para ella, uno de los más altos de la escuela, sonriéndole e inclinándose para hablar con ella. Ginny estimó que necesitaría un banquito para besarlo, si es que alguna vez tenía la oportunidad, y desvió la mirada al costado para no sonrojarse aún más. Entonces vio a Harry sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, mirando el fuego como eclipsado.

Ginny recordó la vaga sensación de decepción al enterarse que Melinda Rovers era la nueva prefecta de su año (Ginny sacaba mejores notas que ella en todas las materias menos en Historia de la Magia, claro que Melinda nunca había cumplido una detención en sus cuatro años de escuela). Tal vez Harry sintiera algo parecido con todo el asunto de la capitanía de equipo, y en el fondo Ginny no podía dejar de pensar que había sido, en alguna pequeña parte, culpa de ella. Si tan solo hubiera renunciado a su puesto de buscadora antes de terminar el ciclo anterior...

"Hola", dijo sentándose en el sillón junto a Harry, no muy segura de qué iba a decir después.

Harry alzo la vista del fuego y la clavó en Ginny, con una intensidad que la puso incómoda.

"Tienes tinta en la barbilla", dijo Harry, a modo de saludo.

Ginny se indignó de que ninguna de sus amigas le hubiera señalado la mancha antes, váyase a saber cuánto hacía que deambulaba por Hogwarts con la cara sucia. Se restregó la barbilla con la manga de su túnica, y miró a Harry inquisitivamente.

"Ahora está más grande"", declaró Harry, la boca torcida en una mueca que, en una persona menos melancólica que él, hubiera podido confundirse con una sonrisa.

"Rayos...", se quejó Ginny, poniéndose bizca en un esfuerzo inútil por verse la mancha, y ésta vez sí hubiera podido afirmar que Harry intentaba ocultar una sonrisa.

Ginny se rió (para ella era muy fácil reírse, se reía a carcajadas unas cuatro o cinco veces al día, y casi siempre estaba sonriendo), y su risa animó a Harry, quien esbozó una sonrisa tímida, como si sus músculos no recordaran cómo sonreír de veras.

"¿Cómo crees que nos irá con Ron?", preguntó Harry cuando Ginny pudo dejar de reír.

"Creo que Ron serán un muy buen capitán", declaró Ginny, henchida de orgullo fraternal. "Pero tú también hubieras sido uno muy bueno", se animó a decir al final.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Las pruebas empezaban el sábado a las dos de la tarde, y Ginny se presentó puntualmente, escoba en mano.  
Ron, Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper, todos enfundados en el uniforme de quidditch, estaban en el campo, junto con Harry y otros veinte postulantes.  
Todos se pararon en círculo en torno a Ron, quien se puso más colorado de lo que era con toda esa atención.

"Hola a todos", dijo con voz más grave de lo habitual. "El plan era empezar con las pruebas para buscador, pero como ha habido un único inscripto para el puesto, y es una persona con mucha experiencia, pasaremos directamente a las pruebas para cazador".

Ron hizo una pausa y miró a quienes lo rodeaban, como buscando a alguien.

"Harry, bienvenido nuevamente al equipo", dijo, y hubo aplausos y varios hurras que duraron hasta que Harry reapareció con el uniforme puesto.

"Para los tres puestos de cazador, haremos una prueba individual, que consistirá en anotar tres puntos, evitando a los golpeadores y al guardián. Los seis mejores tiempos pasarán a la prueba grupal".

Ron llamó a los inscriptos por orden alfabético, por lo cual Ginny fue la última en volar, tres horas y cuarenta minutos después de iniciadas las pruebas.  
A pesar de la larga espera, Ginny se sentía llena de adrenalina, y se concentró en volar lo mejor posible. Logró el segundo mejor tiempo: cinco minutos y quince segundos.  
La prueba grupal consistía en jugar de a tres probando distintas combinaciones de jugadores y estrategias. Esta vez Harry hizo de guardián, mientras Ron observaba a los candidatos y les daba indicaciones.

Finalmente, una hora y media más tarde, Ron anunció que Ginny, Violeta Mayers (de cuarto año) y Dennis Creevey (elección que alegró a Ginny, pues no sería la más petisa del equipo) serían los nuevos cazadores.

-

"Desearía nunca más volver a escuchar una palabra sobre los TIMOs", se quejó Lucila al sentarse junto a Ginny en la biblioteca. "Primer fin de semana y ya nos sepultaron en tareas".

Ginny asintió vagamente mientras se concentraba en terminar su ensayo para Estudios Muggle. Como había estado toda la tarde del sábado en el campo de quidditch, se había atrasado horriblemente con las tareas. Releyó la última carilla de pergamino que había escrito sobre los métodos de cocción que actualmente emplean los muggles.

"Lucila...¿sabes algo sobre microondas?", preguntó en voz baja a su amiga.

"Pregúntale a Colin, yo no sé nada sobre eso".

Ginny resopló, ya que Colin se había accidentado durante la última clase de Pociones y aún estaba en la enfermería.

"Perdería una eternidad si voy hasta allá", pensó.

Ginny dejó vagar su vista estudiando las caras en la biblioteca, en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarle. Tal vez Hermione...pero no la vio, como tampoco a su hermano. Pero sí estaba Harry, sentado solo en una mesita pequeña junto a la única ventana.

"Harry, disculpa que te moleste, pero si pudieras ayudarme con este gráfico..."Ginny se detuvo al notar que Harry ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, ya que estaba concentradísimo leyendo un libro de tapas oscuras.

Se inclinó para ver qué era ese libro que tenía tan interesado a Harry, y al hacerlo uno de sus mechones rojizos se deslizó hacia adelante y entró en el campo de visión de Harry. Éste alzo la vista sorprendido y probablemente ofuscado.  
Ginny se sintió como cuando interrumpía a Percy en sus largas sesiones de estudio: un tanto culpable, y definitivamente maléfica. Pero no pensaba gastarle ninguna broma a Harry.  
Él sacó su mochila de la única silla que había a su lado, y Ginny se sentó en ella, extendiendo su pergamino sobre la mesa y apoyando su libro sobre su regazo.

"Quería saber si me podías ayudar con esto", dijo Ginny, e inmediatamente Harry tomó el pergamino, y tras observarlo unos segundos, dictaminó:

"Esto que has dibujado es una radio...no sirve para cocinar. Creo que confundiste ondas de audio con microondas".

Ginny sintió ganas de tirar su libro de Artefactos Muggle por la ventana, pero se contuvo porque era él único libro sobre el tema que tenía, y además porque si lo hacía, Madam Pince no la dejaría entrar nunca más en la biblioteca. Había invertido los últimos cuarenta minutos de su valioso y escaso tiempo en aquel esquema inservible. Todo era culpa de ese libro viejo, una copia usada al cual le faltaban varias páginas.  
Tal vez Harry estuviera muy aburrido con lo que estaba haciendo antes, o tal vez se conmovió ante el gesto de desolación de Ginny, porque tomó un pedazo de su propio pergamino e hizo un dibujo rápido.

"Más o menos así se ve el microondas de los Dursley".

La imagen despertó un recuerdo en la mente de Ginny.

"Yo vi eso en alguna parte", dijo hojeando con cuidado su libro, para que no se le despegaran las pocas hojas que aún permanecían en su lugar. Encontró la sección sobre microondas mezclada en el capítulo sobre herramientas para jardinería.

"Aquí está", dijo sonriendo triunfante. "Muchas gracias, Harry...si hay algo en que yo pueda ayudarte, sólo dímelo".

Esto último Ginny lo dijo más por amabilidad que por otra cosa. Realmente, no creía que ella podría ayudarlo con alguna tarea o, menos aún, que él fuera a recurrir a ella.  
Por eso casi se cayó de la silla cuando, el jueves antes del almuerzo, Harry se acercó a ella.

"Sobre lo que me dijiste en la biblioteca, lo de ayudarme...Pues necesito una mano con una tarea de adivinación".

"Oh, lo siento, pero no sé nada sobre eso"

"Sí, ya lo sé, pero es algo muy simple, sólo tienes que tirar las cartas y yo las interpreto".

Ginny asintió a reunirse con él en el Salón Común, una hora antes de la cena. Durante la clase de Herbología le preguntó a Luna Lovegood qué sabía sobre leer las cartas.

"Primero y principal, nadie puede tirarse las cartas a sí mismo, pues no vería nada", le explicó Luna, lo cual despejó en parte las dudas de Ginny.

Ahora sabía por qué Harry necesitaba ayuda, pero no terminaba de entender por qué había recurrido a ella. Estaba segura de que Hermione se opondría fuertemente a cualquier cosa relacionado con la adivinación, pero Harry podría haber recurrido a Ron. A no ser que estuviesen peleados, por motivos que ella desconocía.  
A Ginny no se le ocurrió pensar que Harry personalmente le había dicho el motivo por el cual había recurrido a ella: porque Ginny no sabía nada sobre Adivinación. Harry temía que alguien entrenado en la simbología de las cartas interpretara su destino marcado, secreto que Harry aún no había compartido con nadie. Lo que Harry no sabía era que Ginny tenía una memoria excelente y mucha determinación.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron en un rincón del Salón Común, y después de que Harry le explicó cómo se tiraban las cartas, Ginny le fue diciendo los símbolos que aparecían. Harry tomó nota, y cuando terminaron, unos minutos antes de la cena, él le contó que Trelawney había hechizado las cartas, de forma que necesariamente había que barajarlas para hacer la tarea, y no podía simplemente inventar como solía hacer antes.

Al día siguiente Ginny sacó de la biblioteca un libro llamado "Lo que dicen las cartas", más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, y como recordaba perfectamente las cartas que le habían tocado a Harry, pronto se dio cuenta de que él se había equivocado en su interpretación. Porque lo que Ginny leyó en el futuro de Harry nada tenía que ver con un accidente en el autobús noctámbulo.

Fue con toda la buena intención de su corazón que Ginny le explicó a Harry, minutos después de la práctica de quidditch, lo que realmente le deparaban las cartas. Le dijo que se había interesado en el tema, y como ella estaba acostumbrada a tomar la iniciativa, había hecho una pequeña investigación al respecto.

"Y me di cuenta de que podías recibir una mala nota por tu tarea, y como yo te había ayudado..."

Ginny miró el ceño fruncido de Harry y se preguntó por qué estaría tan molesto.

"¿Y qué viste?", le preguntó con brusquedad.

Ginny le dirigió la mirada fulminante que había heredado de su madre, y Harry balbuceó algo ininteligible.

"Que tu vida está ligada a la de la persona que más te odia", dijo Ginny tratando de no sonar melodramática. "Y que te enfrentarás a él".

Harry la miró asustado, como si temiese que ella iba a robarle su más preciada posesión.

"Y saldrás triunfante y te enamorarás perdidamente de una morocha", agregó Ginny, inventando lo mejor que se le ocurrió para quitarle dramatismo a la situación.

Como Harry sí había leído correctamente su futuro en las cartas, sabía que esto último era sólo una invención de Ginny. Aunque de hecho había algo sobre amor, pero no involucraba a morochas.

"Tú lo sabías...¿no es así?", dijo Ginny estudiando cuidadosamente el rostro de Harry.

Entonces algo cayó en su lugar en la mente de Ginny. Por qué Harry le había pedido que la ayudase, por qué había mentido en su tarea...

"¡La profecía! Sí la escuchaste..."

Harry permaneció quieto mirando algún punto cerca del cuello de Ginny, y antes de hablar la miró a los ojos.

"Dumbledore me dijo qué contenía", dijo con voz cansada. Y le narró a Ginny las palabras que, tal como ella había dicho, unían su destino al de Voldemort.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ginny de permanecer callada, mirando algún punto cerca del hombro izquierdo de Harry.

"Yo creía que estabas deprimido por Sirius...pero no era sólo eso...¿cómo fuiste tan egoísta de guardarte todo el dolor para ti solo?", le dijo con voz triste y enojada.

Harry abrió la boca para replicarle, tal vez para gritarle, eran claras las señas de enojo en su rostro, pero Ginny hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes, sin saber en ese momento por qué lo hacía. Se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó con toda la ternura que poseía, cómo abrazaba a sus padres la primera vez que los veía al empezar las vacaciones.

Harry permaneció inmóvil, después de todo no era ningún experto en abrazos, sólo había recibido abrazos de Molly Weasley y de Hermione.  
Cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de que Harry no correspondía su abrazo, se alejó de él un paso.

"Lo siento", dijo. Y no se refería sólo al abrazo.

Pero se había producido un cambio en Harry, ya no parecía enojado, sino tan solo muy cansado.

-

Durante las dos semanas siguientes Harry no le dirigió la palabra a Ginny ni siquiera para decirle "Hola". Ginny no se dejó inmutar por esto, pensó que si Harry no quería hablarle, ése era problema de él, ella no correría detrás de él pidiéndole perdón porque no había nada que perdonar. Váyase a saber cuánto tiempo se hubiera prolongado esta situación, de no ser por Filch y Draco Malfoy.

Ginny se había escabullido de la clase de Historia de la Magia por tercera vez en el mes, y se dirigía sigilosamente a las cocinas a buscar más de aquella deliciosa torta de chocolate que habían servido en el desayuno, cuando tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar con la Sra. Norris (el único gato que no le gustaba a Ginny). Los chillidos de la gata atrajeron a Filch en un santiamén.

"¿Fuera de clase, pequeña Weasley?"

Ginny odiaba que la llamaran así.

"Tengo permiso", mintió abiertamente.

"Oh, muéstramelo".

Ginny revolvió teatralmente los bolsillos de su túnica.

"Lo debo haber perdido".

"No lo creo...hablaré con la Profesora McGonagall sobre esto...".

Filch cumplió su amenaza, y al día siguiente al terminar la clase de Transfiguración una muy seria McGonagall le comunicó a Ginny que debía cumplir su detención con Filch a las siete de la tarde.  
No era la primera vez que Filch atrapaba a Ginny infringiendo alguna regla de la escuela, y ella ya sabía qué tipo de castigo le esperaba.

"Limpia el serpentario de Snape", sentenció Filch, mostrando sus dientes amarillos y desparejos en algo así como una sonrisa. "Y deja tu varita en mi oficina".

Así que sólo armada de un balde, detergente y varios trapos, Ginny entró al sótano que funcionaba como serpentario. Todas las serpientes allí eran venenosas, pues para eso las tenía allí Snape.  
Ginny casi había acabado con su trabajo, y estaba tarareando una canción de las Brujas de Hamlet cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella.

"Vaya, vaya...", exclamó un muy deleitado Draco Malfoy. "La bruja más pobre del colegio...¿ganándote unas monedas?".

Ginny maldijo mentalmente a Filch por sacarle su varita.

"¿Vienes a visitar a tus parientes?", preguntó con una valentía que no sentía en absoluto. "La cobra debe ser tu prima¿no? El parecido es innegable".

Draco alzó una varita y gritó un maleficio que no alcanzó a Ginny, ya que esta saltó rápidamente de su lugar lanzándole el balde lleno de agua sucia a Malfoy. Ginny creyó que llegaba a la salida, pero Malfoy se limpió la cara más rápido de lo que ella esperaba y gritó

"Wingardum Leviosa", y Ginny quedó flotando en el aire contra su voluntad, aullando improperios contra Malfoy.

"Ahora déjame pensar en qué te transformaré...tal vez en una ratita, para que mientras vagues por los pasillos de Hogwarts caigas en una de las trampas de Filch...o mejor aún, en las garras de la Sra. Norris".

Malfoy estaba tan concentrado pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de torturar a Ginny, que no notó que ésta había dejado de gritar y ahora estaba silbando de una forma apenas audible. Sin que él se diera cuenta, una de las serpientes, que hasta entonces habían estado enrolladas sobre sí misma completamente inmóvil, trepó por su habitáculo y se enredó en las piernas de Malfoy, haciéndole caer.  
Al romperse el contacto entre Ginny y la varita de Malfoy, ella cayó también, golpeándose fuertemente la rodilla contra el primer peldaño de la escalera. Rengueando, se dispuso a salir de ahí pero los gritos de Malfoy la detuvieron.

"¡Socorro¡Me va a morder!".

Muy a pesar suyo, y a pesar de todo lo que odiaba a Malfoy, Ginny se acercó a él para ayudarlo, y al hacerlo Malfoy le apuntó con su varita.

"¡Stupefy!"

Ginny quedó inmóvil, reprochándose mentalmente por su momento de compasión.

"Vipera Evanesca", dijo Malfoy, y la serpiente que comprimía sus piernas desapareció.

"Y ahora...", dijo Malfoy, poniéndose de pie.

"Te irás por donde viniste", dijo alguien desde la escalera.

"Potter¿vienes a rescatar a tu novia?...hasta para ti ella es caer demasiado bajo...".

Harry no perdió más tiempo tratando de convencer a Malfoy.

"Tarantallegra", dijo apuntando a Malfoy, cuyas piernas empezaron a moverse a gran velocidad, como en un baile de locos.

Después Harry se volvió a Ginny.

"Finite Incantatem", y Ginny recuperó la movilidad.

Salieron del sótano dejando a Malfoy detrás, ahora tirado en el piso mientras sus piernas continuaban moviéndose a ritmo desenfrenado.

"Debemos avisarle a McGonagall que Malfoy te atacó", dijo Harry mientras caminaban por un pasillo desierto.

"Oh sí...pero...¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?", preguntó Ginny.

Harry se detuvo y miró a Ginny detenidamente, como si estuviera contando las pecas en su rostro.

"Escuché a las serpientes".

"¿Qué decían?"

Harry la miró fijo, entrecerrando un tanto los ojos.

"_Déjala ir_...le exigían a Malfoy que te liberara...pero después escuché otro silbido, una voz de serpiente que no pertenecía a una serpiente".

Ginny se sobresaltó ante esta declaración, y bajó rápidamente la vista.

"La voz dijo _atácalo_".

El corazón de Ginny se hundió hasta el nivel de sus pies.

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que hablas _pársel_?", preguntó Harry, y el tono de su voz hizo que Ginny levantara la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Porque no hablo _pársel_...sólo sé algunas palabras, o frases, o cómo se llamen".

Ginny miró a Harry a los ojos, tan fijo como él la estaba mirando, y vio en el fondo, detrás de la cubierta de enojo, algo que ella ya sabía de antemano. Él era la única persona que podría entenderla.

"Después que destruiste el diario, pensé que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, que yo sería la misma de antes y que Riddle solo era un mal recuerdo. Y me creí mi propia mentira hasta que Filch me mandó a limpiar el serpentario por primera vez, cuando estaba terminando tercer año. Entonces me di cuenta de que a veces entendía lo que decían las serpientes, cómo_ hambre_, o _matar_, y me asusté muchísimo. Creí que si no se lo decía a nadie, sería como si en realidad no pasara...Odio pensar que Riddle dejó rastros en mi, como el recuerdo de algunas palabras en _pársel_".

Ginny y Harry caminaron en silencio hasta el Gran Comedor, y se sentaron juntos, comiendo también en silencio. Ambos habían compartido con el otro su mayor secreto, y esto fue como una unión extraña entre ellos, invisible a los ojos de los demás pero siempre presente para ellos.

-

"Y entonces me hizo lustrar los pasamanos de la escalera que lleva a la oficina de Dumbledore", dijo Ginny, concluyendo así el relato de su más reciente detención con McGonaggall. Se había bañando dos veces, pero aún se sentía olor a lustra maderas.

"Pensé que después de lo Filch ibas a tener más paciencia en las clases de Historia de la Magia", dijo Harry, vagamente conciente de que sonaba como Hermione.

"Habló el Señor Prudente Potter", anunció Ginny, y lo miró esperando la réplica. Pero Harry se había quedado mirándola como si estuviese teniendo una revelación del cielo.

"No sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes", dijo. "Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte", y subió las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Ginny subió detrás de él, burlándose sobre qué diría Ron (quien estaba en la biblioteca con Hermione) si se enteraba que su mejor amigo invitaba a su hermanita al dormitorio.  
Harry abrió su baúl y tras revolver un rato, sacó un pedazo de pergamino doblado, que a Ginny le resultó familiar.

"¡Eso es de Fred y George!"

"Sí, me lo regalaron cuando estaba en tercer año".

"¿Te lo dieron a ti?", protestó Ginny. "Yo se los...mmm...lo encontré una vez de _casualidad_, cuando estaba en segundo año...pero ellos me descubrieron antes de que yo entendiera cómo funcionaba...".

"Entonces sólo obtuviste insultos".

"¿Insultos?", repitió Ginny. "No...aparecieron unos nombres...no recuerdo bien...dijeron que no podrían revelarme sus secretos hasta que yo no pronunciara las palabras correctas...incluso uno dijo algo muy bonito sobre mi pelo", agregó Ginny, sonrojándose un poco como cada vez que le decían un piropo.

Harry parecía un poco decepcionado de que no hubiera insultos involucrados. Dijo algo que en ese momento Ginny no entendió.

"Supongo que mi padre tendría debilidad por las pelirrojas...", comentó pensativo. "Yo sé cómo usarlo", agregó al rato.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", dijo tocando el pergamino con la punta de su varita.

Entonces Ginny vio aparecer algo que alguna vez había soñando que existiera: un mapa detalladísimo de Hogwarts, que mostraba la ubicación de todas las personas a cada momento.

"Creo que podría ayudarte cuando te escapas de clases...aunque tal vez tú y este mapa juntos sean una terrible combinación", agregó poniéndose serio.

Ginny adivinó al instante el juego de Harry (quien sin duda quería aprovecharse de su posición de poder), no por nada había crecido con seis hermanos, y supo que la mejor estrategia sería distraerlo.

"¿Quiénes son los merodeadores?", preguntó con su mejor mueca de curiosidad inocente.

Harry estaba nuevamente revolviendo su baúl, esta vez sacó algo que parecía un álbum de fotos. Sin decir nada le mostró una foto en blanco y negro donde tres muchachos (si bien estaban sentados en una mesita para cuatro en lo que parecía ser Las Tres Escobas) la saludaban sonriendo.

Ginny vio a Harry acompañado por dos chicos que no había visto nunca, uno de cabello castaño y particularmente demacrado (tal vez estuviera enfermo al momento de la foto), y otro de cabello lacio muy negro, que sin duda era el muchacho mejor parecido que Ginny había visto en su vida.  
Iba a preguntarle a Harry quiénes lo acompañaban en la foto, cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en el Harry que le sonreía desde la foto. No fue tanto la forma de la nariz lo que le llamó la atención (si bien estaba segura de que ésa no era la nariz de Harry), sino la expresión del rostro. El Harry fotográfico irradiaba autocomplacencia, en una sonrisa socarrona que Ginny nunca había visto en el rostro de Harry.

"Ése es mi padre", dijo Harry, como si leyera la confusión en el rostro de Ginny.

"Ahh...te pareces a él...pero él se ve más...mmm...más...", dijo Ginny, sin estar segura de qué palabra estaba buscando.

"¿Más seguro de sí mismo?", propuso Harry.

"Sí...eso creo..."

"Los otros dos son Lupin y Sirius...Peter Pettigrew también estaba allí, pero abandonó la foto cuando se descubrió la verdad sobre él".

"¿Así que ellos eran los Merodeadores?", preguntó Ginny volviendo a examinar la foto con más cuidado.

Agregándole mentalmente unas arrugas más y un par de canas, podía reconocer a Remus Lupin. Le costó mucho más relacionar a aquél adolescente atractivo de gesto arrogante con el hombre que había conocido una mañana en Grimmauld Place. Un temblor inconsciente recorrió su espina dorsal al pensar qué visibles podían ser los rastros del sufrimiento.

-

N.A: Gracias por sus reviews!


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

"¿Estás seguro?", preguntó Ginny tratando de contener la risa.

"Me lo contó Seamus, quien lo oyó de Lavender, quien oyó a Ron preguntarle", contestó Harry, también muy divertido.

"No puedo creer que por fin Ron haya invitado a Hermione a Hogsmeade", y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para no reírse, porque los aludidos acababan de entrar en el Salón Común.

"¿Qué les pasa a todos que nos miran?", preguntó Hermione molesta al sentarse junto a ellos.

Ginny miró a Harry, y los dos tuvieron que esconderse detrás de sus libros para ocultar sus sonrisas. A Ginny se le estaba empezando a acalambrar la mandíbula del esfuerzo por no reírse, y pateó a Harry por debajo de la mesa para liberar un poco la tensión.

"Ouch", se quejó Harry, golpeándose la rodilla con la mesa en el acto reflejo de levantar la pierna para masajearse.

Tanto Ginny como Harry explotaron en carcajadas.

"¿Y a éstos qué les picó?", le preguntó Ron a Hermione, señalando a Harry y Ginny, ignorando que su hermana y su mejor amigo parecían al borde de desmayarse de la risa por la noticia de su incipiente vida amorosa."Ya dejen de reírse, y prepárense para la práctica que es la última antes del partido contra Slytherin".

-

El corazón de Ginny empezó a latir más rápido cuando el muchacho moreno y alto se sentó junto a ella.

"Estuviste genial en el partido contra Slytherin", le dijo Dean Thomas mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos en una amplia sonrisa.

"Ron nos ha hecho entrenar miles de horas", replicó Ginny, esforzándose mentalmente para no sonrojarse.

"Éste sábado hay una visita a Hogsmeade...", empezó Dean, y Ginny supo que había perdido la batalla al sentir que sus mejillas ardían.

"...y me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo...", continuó Dean, perdiendo su seguridad con las últimas palabras.

Ginny casi gritó "¡Sí!", pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que toser para poder hablar.

"Pues sí, gracias..."

Dean sonrió y se puso de pie, y la diferencia de altura se hizo más evidente. Ginny pensó que definitivamente necesitaría un banquito plegable para la visita a Hogsmeade.

El viernes antes de la salida a Hogsmeade Ginny estaba tomando el té con Hagrid, Harry, Ron y Hermione, cuando Hagrid los hizo atragantar a todos.

"Escuché que mañana será un día especial", dijo Hagrid clavando la vista en Ron y Hermione, su barba retorciéndose cómicamente.

Ron estuvo a punto de escupir el té que estaba tomando, y Hermione empezó a toser. Ginny y Harry se miraron, intercambiando sendas sonrisas.

"Oh, ya son las cinco...", dijo Hermione mirando su reloj. " Vamos, Ron, tenemos una reunión¿recuerdas?".

La sorpresa en el rostro de Ron duró sólo unos segundos, suficientes para que Harry y Ginny supieran que no había ninguna reunión.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron media hora más con Hagrid, y luego caminaron hasta el castillo.

"Mañana es la última visita a Hogsmeade antes de Navidad, me gustaría comprar algunas cosas, generalmente me asesoraba Hermione, pero ahora...ehh...estará ocupada...así que... que te agradecería por siempre si tú me ayudaras...", dijo Harry, mirando muy concentrado las piedras del camino.

"Sí, claro", dijo Ginny de inmediato, y tardó un minuto entero en recordar que iría a Hogsmeade con Dean Thomas.

"Umm, pero tendría que ser a la mañana...", agregó cuando estaban entrando al castillo.

"Como quieras", respondió Harry.

-

Si bien Ginny se decía a sí misma que estaba actuando correctamente, que no había nada de malo en ir de compras a la mañana con un amigo y tener una cita con el chico que le gustaba a la tarde, no podía dejar de sentirse un poco culpable. Por algún motivo había sido incapaz de decirle a Harry qué iba a hacer a la tarde, o de decirle a Dean por qué tenía ocupada la mañana.

Harry y Ginny recorrieron los negocios de Hogsmeade desde temprano, consiguieron un libro sobre la historia de los elfos domésticos para Hermione, un juego de estrategia en el quidditch para Ron, diez pares de medias para Dobby y otros regalos más, y cuando Ginny creía que ya habían terminado, Harry se quedó como petrificado frente a la vidriera de una joyería.

Ginny se paró junto a él a admirar la vidriera, e iba a decirle que mejor seguir caminando porque sino se quedarían congelados en su lugar, cuando Harry habló.

"Me gustaría comprar algo aquí".

Entraron al local, y un mago vestido de verde, muy anciano, los recibió.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?"

"Estaba buscando un regalo...para una chica", dijo Harry, y Ginny se volvió a mirarlo tan rápido que su cuello hizo un ruido raro.

¿Así que para esto quería su ayuda Harry¿Para comprarle un regalo a una chica?

"¿Algo en especial?"

Harry miró a Ginny como pidiendo algún consejo, y ella se encogió de hombros. No podía opinar sin saber de quién se trataba.

"Tal vez un par de aritos...", aventuró Harry.

El mago hizo un movimiento con su varita, y la repisa frente a ellos quedó cubierta de un lienzo negro, sobre el cual brillaban decenas de aritos.

"¿Me ayudarías a elegir un par?", le preguntó Harry a Ginny en voz baja.

Ginny estaba tan maravillada con lo que estaba viendo que se olvidó de que estaba eligiendo el regalo para el potencial interés amoroso de Harry. Nunca había entrado a una joyería, los aritos que ella usaba eran hechos por ella misma, y la belleza del trabajo que tenía frente a los ojos la había dejado sin aliento.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero Harry le informó después que habían sido 45 minutos. Finalmente, eligió un par con forma de luna, hechizados para tomar forma según el ciclo lunar. Cuando era luna nueva se volvían un círculo negro.

Apenas salieron del negocio, Ginny atacó a Harry a preguntas.

"Vamos, dime para quién son".

"Ummm"

"¿Quién?"

"Te burlarías de mí".

Ginny puso cara ofendida.

"De todas formas me enteraré después Navidad", le dijo desafiante.

Entraron en Las Tres Escobas, donde Ginny había acordado reunirse con Dean, y se sorprendió al verlo acompañado por Seamus, Lavender y Parvatti. Los cuatro les hicieron señas, y Ginny y Harry se sentaron con ellos.

"No hay ningún lugar libre", le explicó Dean cuando Ginny se sentó junto a él.

Tal vez si la disposición de sillas hubiera sido otra, Harry nunca se hubiera enterado que Ginny tenía una cita con Dean. Pero Dean, que había estado sentado entre Lavender y Parvatti, se cambió de silla para quedar junto a Ginny, y Harry ocupó su lugar entre las dos chicas.

Harry le dirigió a Ginny una pregunta silenciosa con su mirada, y Ginny frunció levemente las cejas para advertirle que no hiciera ninguna pregunta indiscreta.

Enseguida Ginny y Dean se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre quidditch que luego derivó en el deporte muggle favorito de Dean, el fútbol. Mientras Dean le describía las reglas del juego en un gráfico prolijísimo en su servilleta, Ginny escuchaba de fondo a Parvatti contándole a Harry lo sorprendida que había estado por los resultados de sus TIMOs. Cada tanto Harry intercalaba un "Mmm" o un "Ahh".

"No me esperaba tan buenas notas, excepto quizás en Divinación, que es mi materia favorita, y eso que durante el examen práctico me puse tan nerviosa que tiré la bola de cristal al piso y se hizo añicos. Fue terrible."

"No puedo imaginarme nada más terrible", replicó Harry, y todos en la mesa se lo quedaron mirando.

Ginny, que ya se había acostumbrado al sentido de humor ácido y a veces muy negro de Harry, supo al instante que en realidad él no había querido llamar la atención de nadie con esa declaración. Pero los otros cuatro lo miraban entre horrorizados y compadecidos, probablemente imaginando cuál habría sido la cosa más terrible que había enfrentado Harry.

Así que dos segundos más tarde Ginny, acudiendo en rescate de quien había salvado su vida, empezó a reír como si acabase de escuchar una broma graciosísima, y los demás la imitaron.

"¿Te gustaría caminar por el pueblo antes de volver a Hogwarts?", propuso Dean al oído de Ginny, y aunque ella pensó que se estaba mejor en el ambiente cálido de Las Tres Escobas que en el gélido exterior, asintió resueltamente.

Antes de salir del local Ginny se volvió para saludar, y alcanzó a ver el gesto que Harry le dirigió, como si ella acabase de abandonarlo en una isla desierta.

Mientras caminaban por las callecitas repletas de gente, Ginny se preguntó por qué no había visto a Ron y Hermione. No le llevó mucho tiempo averiguarlo, pues los vio salir muy sonrientes del café de Madam Pudifoot. Estaban tan concentrados en ellos mismos que no la vieron pasar junto con Dean por la vereda del frente.

Ginny estaba pensando en lo que ella suponía podría haber pasado entre Ron y Hermione, y en cómo la estaría pasando Harry con Seamus, Parvatti y Lavender, cuando Dean le tocó suavemente el brazo.

"No me estás escuchando¿verdad?".

"Umm...Me he quedado tildada al ver a mi hermano con Hermione".

"Ah, _eso_...", replicó Dean no muy convencido.

Entonces Ginny se concentró en la conversación con Dean, debía admitir que era muy agradable charlar con él, y cuando se bajaron del carruaje que los había llevado de vuelta a Hogwarts, Dean se detuvo para decirle:

"La he pasado bien hoy..."

"Oh, yo también", dijo Ginny, pensando que él ahora iba a inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, pues no había forma de que ella le diera un beso a él, salvo que diera un salto muy alto. Pero no hubo nada de eso.

"Nos vemos...", dijo Dean antes de darse vuelta e irse.

Ginny se quedó confundida sin saber si eso significaba que su salida había sido un éxito o un fracaso. Se olvidó de todo eso cuando encontró a Harry sentado en el Gran Comedor.

"Vi a Ron y Hermione saliendo del café de Madam Pudifoot" , le dijo sentándose a su lado.

"Ya lo sé, volví con ellos en el carruaje".

"¡Yo creí que no me habían visto!", se sorprendió Ginny, sirviéndose una galleta del paquete que Harry tenía en la mano.

-

La tarde del domingo Ginny estaba sentada en el Salón Común, tratando de terminar su tarea de Pociones mientras miraba nevar por la ventana, cuando Parvatti Patil se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?", le dijo en voz muy baja.

Ginny se sintió tentada de decirle que ya lo había hecho.

"Depende", contestó con aire misterioso.

Parvatti se inclinó aún más, y antes de hablar miró a su alrededor, como para cerciorarse que nadie podía oírla.

"¿Qué pasa con Harry?"

Ginny dio un pequeño salto en su asiento. Ése no era problema de Parvatti.

"Harry tiene muchas cosas en qué pensar...", se limitó a decir.

"Tú entre ellas", replicó Parvatti, con la misma seguridad con la que se podía decir que era domingo y estaba nevando.

A Ginny no le gustaba el giro que la conversación estaba tomando.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?".

Parvatti le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

"Es bastante obvio que tú le gustas".

"No lo es, porque eso no es cierto", replicó Ginny. Si Parvatti la hubiera conocido mejor (o en su defecto, hubiera conocido mejor a los gemelos Weasley), se hubiera dado cuenta, por el ángulo de su barbilla, de que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso.

"Sólo creo que no deberías jugar a dos puntas", declaró Parvatti, y acto seguido se levantó y se fue.

¿A dos puntas¿Qué dos puntas¿Harry y Dean? Esta Parvatti era tan delirante como Hermione aseguraba era la profesora Trewlaney, pensó Ginny.

Era imposible que ella le gustara a Harry. Si apenas estaban empezando a ser amigos.

Ginny lo buscó en la habitación, y lo encontró sentado junto a Ron, escribiendo en un pedazo de pergamino. Como si hubiera sabido que ella lo estaba mirando, Harry alzó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en ella, indicándole con un vaivén de ojos la forma en que Hermione se inclinaba sobre Ron para corregir su tarea. Ginny sonrió y volvió la vista hacia la ventana. ¿De dónde habría sacado Parvatti esa idea loca?

-

"¿Sólo amigos, eh?", repitió Ginny con tono burlón.

"Sí, sólo amigos", confirmó Hermione, sentada junto a su amiga en su cama del dormitorio de chicas de 5º año.

"¿Y de qué hablaron mientras estaban en lo de Pudifoot?", insistió Ginny.

"Ya te dije que fuimos ahí porque en Las Tres Escobas no había más lugar", dijo Hermione ignorando el gesto de incredulidad de Ginny. "Hablamos de la guerra, de las clases, de Harry y tú...", enumeró Hermione, como dando una lección.

Ginny la odió un poco por cambiar tan magistralmente de tema.

"¿Cómo Harry y yo?"

"Y...sé que al menos tres chicas lo invitaron a Hogsmeade...pero él prefirió ir contigo", anunció Hermione con una media sonrisa.

"Yo fui con DEAN a Hogsmeade...a Harry solo lo acompañé a hacer unas compras...tú hacías lo mismo", se defendió Ginny.

"Si te refieres a cuando Harry, Ron y yo compramos cosas juntos, no es lo mismo".

"Estás como Parvatti", farfulló Ginny, y e inconscientemente frunció la boca de la misma forma en que lo hacía Ron cuando se hablaba de algún tema que lo incomodaba.

Hermione conocía muy bien ese gesto.

"¿Qué pasa con Parvatti?"

"Se le ocurrió que le gusto a Harry..."

Hermione no pareció en absoluto sorprendida por la noticia, y esto molesto aún más a Ginny.

"Es cierto que sólo sonríe si está contigo..."

"Será porque soy la persona más divertida que conoce", replicó Ginny encogiéndose se hombros. "Además, en Hogsmeade, lo ayudé a elegir un regalo especial de Navidad para una chica¿qué me dices de eso?"

Esta vez Hermione sí se vio sorprendida.

"Eso no prueba nada, podría ser para ti...", dijo después de unos segundos.

"Pues realmente espero que no sea así", contestó Ginny.

Y lo decía de corazón. Sentía que sería horriblemente injusto que Harry se fijara ahora en ella, después de que ella pasara casi tres años de su vida adorando el suelo que él pisaba. Ahora era la voz grave de Dean la que la hacía saltar en su asiento, o eso creía ella.

-

N.A: Hola a todos! Me alegra mucho que les guste esta nueva versión de un romance entre Harry y Ginny. Siempre creí que escribir sobre sus años de escuela es lo más difícil, porque se tiene menos libertad con el desarrollo de los personajes (si es que uno quiere seguir el canon, claro). El siguiente párrafo es sobre cómo armé la historia y los personajes, y se lo dedico a quienes me han preguntado por esto.

Escribí este fic pensando en cómo me parece más factible que Harry y Ginny se enamoren, según lo que sabemos hasta el quinto libro. Me imagino un Harry más bien triste y poco amigable, ya que en principio no tendría por qué volverse un alma alegre sólo por hablar con Ginny. En principio, o más bien al principio, Harry continuaría tan molesto como en los últimos capítulos de la Orden del Fénix. En el capítulo 2 ocurren los dos momentos claves en que tanto Ginny como Harry reconocen en el otro a alguien que tal vez ellos solamente sean capaces de ayudar, alguien con quien comparten una marca distintiva. Eso determina una unión única, que es lo que he querido ilustrar con la última parte del capítulo 2, donde hay más intimidad entre ellos y Harry comparte con Ginny el mapa de los Merodeadores. Esta amistad ya es más obvia en el capítulo 3, como también que la naturaleza especial de su relación resulta evidente a los otros, como a Hermione o aún a Parvatti.

Saludos!


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 

Ginny se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, porque aún le faltaba empacar algunas cosas. Después de desayunar tomarían el tren a Londres, y pasaría las vacaciones de Navidad en la Madriguera, con su familia, con Harry, y lejos de cualquier comentario malicioso por todo el tiempo libre que pasaba con él. Hermione iba a España con sus padres, y Ginny sintió cierto alivio al enterarse, porque si bien su amiga no había vuelto a mencionar el tema, solía lanzarle miradas de "¿No te lo dije?" cada vez que Harry reía por una de sus bromas.

Pero cuando entró al Gran Comedor se dio cuenta de algo no estaba bien. Los chicos estaban parados, yendo de un lugar al otro, cuchicheando entre sí, y los profesores aún no se encontraban en la mesa.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Ginny al sentarse junto a sus compañeros de año.

"Anoche cerró la estación de Londres...parece que el expreso de Hogwarts ha sido cancelado", le contó Colin Creevey con angustia.

Más tarde, Dumbledore explicó que por razones de seguridad el expreso de Hogwarts había sido sacado de funcionamiento, y que los alumnos tendrían que quedarse en la escuela durante las vacaciones de Navidad, excepto que sus padres fueran personalmente a buscarlos. Ginny comprendió que la única persona cuya seguridad estaba realmente en juego no había ido a desayunar esa mañana.

"¿Dónde está Harry?", le preguntó a Ron cuando salían del Gran Comedor.

"McGonaggall lo llamó a su oficina apenas nos levantamos, no lo he visto desde entonces", le contestó sombrío.

Encontraron a Harry en cuanto entraron en el Salón Común de Gryffindor, sentado en su lugar favorito junto al fuego. Ginny iba a acompañar a Ron y Hermione, pero Dean se acercó a hablarle.

"Esta una mañana hermosa...¿te gustaría armar unos muñecos de nieve?", le propuso, ya enfundado en su saco de invierno.

Ginny miró a Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban sentados a cada lado de Harry, conversando con él.

"Bajo en diez minutos, tengo que desempacar mi abrigo", dijo Ginny, conciente de que había mentido a medias, porque su abrigo estaba afuera de su baúl.

Se acercó a su hermano y a sus amigos, y se sentó en el piso frente a Harry.

"Los mortífagos planeaban atacar el tren", explicó Hermione.

"Para secuestrar a Harry", agregó Ron.

Ginny apoyó una mano debajo de la rodilla de Harry, y recién ahí él pareció hacer foco y verla.

"He arruinado las vacaciones de todos", dijo Harry sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

"Eso no es verdad , a la mayoría los vendrán a buscar sus padres...creo que sólo has arruinado las vacaciones de Malfoy, pues seguro que su madre estará muy ocupada como para acordarse de él", bromeó Ginny.

"Ron, Hermione", llamó la voz de Melinda Rovers. "Hay una reunión de prefectos en cinco minutos, en la Sala de Profesores".

Ron y Hermione siguieron a Melinda a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

"¿Quieres bajar a armar muñecos de nieve?", propuso Ginny restregándose las manos porque tenía heladas las puntas de los dedos.

"No...mejor juguemos al ajedrez", dijo Harry, levantándose para ir a buscar el tablero y las fichas. "O ve tú a jugar con la nieve, como quieras", agregó al ver el rostro desconcertado de Ginny.

Ginny pensó en Dean Thomas esperándola en el patio de Hogwarts, muy apuesto con su gorro de lana y su abrigo a las rodillas, y después miró a Harry, parado frente a ella, con esa mirada que parecía decir que se sentía más solo que nunca.

"No, mejor juguemos al ajedrez...Tengo tanto frío en las manos que si toco la nieve la sentiría caliente..."

Cuando Dean, acompañado por Seamus y Neville, volvió al Salón común, Ginny estaba apunto de ganarle el segundo partido de ajedrez a Harry. No por nada había aprendido a jugar con Bill y Ron.

Casi la mitad de los alumnos se quedaron el escuela durante las vacaciones, por lo que resultó bastante animado. Organizaron torneos de ajedrez (Ron fue el campeón invicto), guerras de bolas de nieve, y otros juegos, y el día Navidad llegó rápido. Dean pareció no molestarse por el desencuentro del primer día de vacaciones, y siguió hablando con Ginny tan amablemente como siempre.

La mañana de Navidad Ginny se sentó en su cama a abrir los regalos, un suéter de su madre (azul, como siempre), una caja con dulces caseros, un libro sobre grandes personajes que fueron séptimos hijos (de Hermione), una bufanda a lunares (de Lucila), y un paquete pequeño envuelto primorosamente. Ginny recordó aquel par de aritos que Harry había comprado en Hogsmeade, y no se dio cuenta que dejó de respirar hasta que rompió el envoltorio y abrió la cajita.

Era una pulsera plateada, con una Quaffle pequeña que giraba sobre sí misma emitiendo destellos multicolores.

En la tarjeta decía:

_Para nuestra hermana favorita, la mejor cazadora de Gryffindor,_

_Fred y George_

_PD: Vale como regalo de Navidad y regalo de cumpleaños atrasado!_

"Sabía que esos aritos no eran para mí", se dijo a sí misma, interpretando la opresión en su pecho como sorpresa frente al gesto de sus hermanos.

Durante el desayuno Ginny se distrajo buscando algún par de aros que tuvieran forma de cuarto menguante, pero no encontró ninguna chica que tuviera aritos con esa forma. Tal vez era alguien que se había ido de la escuela para las vacaciones.

"¿Y cómo te fue con el gran regalo?", le preguntó a Harry cuando él se acercó a desearle feliz Navidad.

Dos puntos rojos aparecieron en las mejillas de Harry, quien desvió la mirada.

"El paquete sigue en mi baúl", confesó en voz baja.

"Oh...¿ella se ha ido?"

"Mmm...decidí no dárselos..."

"¿Por qué?"

"No sería una buena idea..."

Ginny estudió el rostro de Harry cuidadosamente.

"Sé que eres más valiente que eso...¿no crees que valga la pena?"

"Qué pulsera más...mm...apropiada", comentó Harry mirando la muñeca izquierda de Ginny.

"¿No es preciosa? Es de Fred y George..."

"¿En serio?", dijo Harry muy sorprendido (y si Ginny no hubiera estado mirando la pulsera en cuestión, hubiera notado que también se veía un tanto aliviado).

"Oh, sí, yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando abrí el paquete...", se rió Ginny.

Harry se quedó mirándola sin decir nada, e instintivamente Ginny se restregó la mejilla.

"¿Otra vez tengo tinta en la cara?".

Por algún motivo, Hary era la única persona que advertía esas situaciones. Probablemente el resto confundiera las manchas de tinta con una más de sus tantas pecas.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se fue tras Ron y Hermione.

Ginny estaba agitadísima tras dos horas de jugar a la mancha congelada (lo cual toma sentido literal si los participantes son magos y brujas), y se apoyó contra una piedra para recuperar algo de aire. Apuntó con su varita a Parvatti cuando ésta se acercó a ella, pero luego recordó que Parvatti no participaba del juego.

"¿Sí?", le preguntó, un tanto a la defensiva, pues su última conversación con Parvatti la había dejado bastante enojada.

"Ginny, no tienes por qué enojarte conmigo...", dijo Parvatti, quien se veía entre asustada y nerviosa. "Quería pedirte algo...".

Ginny se quedó sin palabras por lo imprevisto de esa declaración, cosa que no pasaba casi nunca.

"Creo que me gusta Harry..."

Ginny seguía sin encontrar palabras.

"Y como tú dices que son sólo amigos...al menos de tu parte..."

Si bien no se animó a hablar, Ginny le dirigió una mirada helada.

"Pero él nunca se fijará en mí...o en otra chica, si tú estás siempre a su lado..."

"No estoy _siempre_ con él", pudo decir Ginny, pero no con toda la seguridad que deseaba.

"Somos _amigos_, es lo mismo que pasaba dos años atrás con Hermione y Harry", agregó, muy orgullosa de la comparación.

Parvatti no pareció en absoluto impactada por la analogía que había planteado Ginny.

"Está bien, pero si lo quieres para ti no sé por qué no lo admites y listo", dijo muy indignada, y se fue corriendo.

Ginny resistió con gran esfuerzo el deseo de congelarla aunque ella no estuviese participando del juego.

La última noche de vacaciones encontró a Ginny Weasley desvelada en su cama. Ginny era muy orgullosa como para pedir ayuda a algunas de sus amigas, y su esfuerzo por resolver su más reciente problema la tenía despierta a las dos de la madrugada.

¿Cómo podía pensar Parvatti que ella estaba acaparando a Harry? No era culpa de Ginny si Parvatti no conseguía llamar la atención de Harry, tal vez fuese simplemente que él no estaba interesado.

Las palabras finales de Parvatti eran lo qué más le molestaban. Ella no tenía nada que admitir, no había estado interesada en Harry de esa forma desde fines de tercer año.

Y podía demostrarlo muy fácilmente. Se propuso minimizar sus encuentros con Harry, y así todo Hogwarts sabría que no había nada más que amistad entre ellos. En su fría lógica, Ginny ignoró que el corazón no suele seguir los caminos que dicta la razón.

"Es la segunda vez que llegas tarde al entrenamiento", le advirtió Ron a Ginny cuando ella llegó corriendo al campo de quidditch.

"Peeves se la pasa escondiendo mi escoba", replicó Ginny, y si bien eso era cierto, la verdad completa era que no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse a solas con el buscador del equipo. Ya llevaba 10 días en que no había charlado a solas con Harry ni siquiera un minuto. Su plan estaba funcionando a la maravilla, pensaba Ginny, pues continuaba pasando tiempo con Harry, de forma que no traicionaba su amistad, pero solo cuando Ron, Hermione, Neville o quien fuera también estaba con ellos. Estaba convencida que de esa forma acabaría con los rumores sobre ella y Harry.

Claro que había desventajas evidentes. Las mañanas que ella tenía Historia de la Magia, Harry solía prestarle el Mapa de los Merodeadores, de forma que Ginny consiguiera escabullirse sin ser descubierta. Pero eso requería que ella se sentara junto a Harry durante el desayuno, hecho que iba contra su plan maestro. Como consecuencia, había tenido que cumplir una detención con Flitwick, quien le había advertido que no esperaba ese comportamiento de su mejor alumna.

Ginny también tuvo que admitir que el Salón Común era más aburrido cuando no se escondía con Harry bajo su capa de invisibilidad para divertirse cambiando de lugar las piezas de algún juego de ajedrez o escondiendo plumas de sus dueños. O cuando inspeccionaban en Mapa de los Merodeadores para sorprenderse de quiénes se habían metido en el armario para escobas del segundo piso.

Sí, había desventajas, pero nada que Ginny no pudiera soportar a costa de su objetivo último, hasta que llegó el día del partido contra Ravenclaw. Esta vez Ginny había acudido media hora antes a los vestidores (a pesar del riesgo de ser vista a solas con Harry), ya que Ron había amenazado con hacer lavar a mano los uniformes de todo equipo a aquél (o aquella, enfatizó) que llegara tarde para la charla preparatoria.

Tuvo suerte, ya que Ron y Harry no eran los únicos allí, sino que también estaban los otros dos cazadores. Ron le explicaba algo a Dennis, y Harry estaba ayudando a Violeta a arreglar la cola de su escoba. Violeta, quien a pesar de ser un año menor a Ginny era bastante más alta que ella, miraba a Harry completamente embelesada.

Enseguida llegaron los golpeadores, y Ron explicó (por décima vez en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas), la estrategia de juego que había preparado.

Ginny ya estaba saliendo cuando con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver a Violeta acercarse a Harry.

"¡Suerte con la Snitch!", dijo, y a continuación le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tanto Violeta como Ginny salieron muy coloradas al campo de quidditch, aunque por motivos completamente diferentes. Ginny bullía de indignación con la osadía de su compañera de equipo. ¡Ella era amiga de Harry y nunca jamás le había besado en la mejilla! ¿Quién se creía esta Violeta? Deseó que la alcanzara una Bludger especialmente violenta.

Durante el partido Ginny no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre su reacción al beso, porque las Bludgers especialmente violentas parecían seguirla a ella. De todas formas fue la jugadora que más anotó durante el partido, el cual terminó con una victoria para Gryffindor.

Más tarde, mientras se secaba el pelo después de un relajante baño de agua muy caliente, se preguntó por qué no le había molestado que Parvatti admitiera sus preferencias por Harry, pero la había irritado al máximo ver a Violeta besándolo. _Tal vez porque no es lo mismo escucharlo que verlo_, dijo una voz en su mente.

Ginny bajó al Salón Común donde se celebraba la fiesta por la victoria de Gryffindor, y no había sacado el pie del último escalón cuando Harry se le acercó sosteniendo un vaso en cada mano.

"Hoy jugaste tu mejor partido...¡quince anotaciones!...deber ser algún tipo de récord".

"Me sentía con mucha energía", dijo Ginny, y era verdad, aunque no estaba segura de dónde había provenido toda esa energía.

Harry la miró inclinando un poco la cabeza, aún sosteniendo un vaso en cada mano, pero parecía haberse olvidado de eso.

"Escuché que tuviste una detención con Flitwick...¿por qué no me pediste el mapa?"

"Mmm...", empezó Ginny, mirando hacia otro lado, pero se salvó de tener que inventar una excusa.

"¡Aquí estás con mi vaso, Harry!...No sabía a dónde te habías metido", dijo Parvatti tomando el vaso de la mano derecha de Harry.

Ginny miró a Parvatti alzando las cejas. ¡Así que ella también había decidido entrar en acción! Pobre Harry, tenía suerte de que los seguidores de Voldemort no tuviesen tanta motivación como sus admiradoras.

Harry pareció asustado ante la aparición de su compañera de año.

"¿Quieres jarabe de cereza?", le preguntó a Ginny, ofreciéndole el vaso que tenía en la mano izquierda.

Ginny miró a Parvatti, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, lista para comprobar lo que ella había vaticinado. Pero Ginny se sentía muy bien consigo misma después de jugar tan buen partido, había tenido que escribir un ensayo ultra-largo para Flitwick en su esfuerzo de convencer a Parvatti (¿o a ella misma?) de su amistad platónica con Harry, había soportado toda una semana un dato jugosísimo sobre Ron y Hermione por no tener con quien compartirlo (Ginny no era chismosa, sólo se lo contaría a Harry, pues él sabía guardar secretos), y realmente tenía ganas de tomar jarabe de cereza.

"Gracias, Harry", dijo mostrando sus dientecitos parejos en su sonrisa más amplia.

Harry la siguió hacia la mesa con bocaditos, dejando atrás a una completamente olvidada Parvatti.

N.A: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios tan positivos!

Y sí, Dean es moreno, y más alto que Ron.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5 (el anteúltimo) 

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de que sus labios no sonrieran en la forma loca que estaba deseando.

"Ya sabes que mañana...mañana es...", decía Dean Thomas sin poder completar la oración por tercera vez.

"Mañana es San Valentín", dijo Ginny, dispuesta a ayudarlo a pesar de lo mucho que esta disfrutando la situación.

"Sí...y pensaba si...antes de la cena...si..."

Esta vez Ginny no lo ayudó.

"Si te gustaría pasear conmigo junto al lago...", pudo decir Dean después de varios segundos de silencio contemplativo.

"Oh sí...¿a las cinco?"

"Sí", dijo Dean, a quien la respuesta de Ginny parecía haber llenado de gran seguridad. "A las cinco junto a las escaleras principales".

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ginny entró sonriendo a la clase de Historia de la Magia.

0000

"Todos se han dado cuenta menos tú", le decía Ron a Harry en el momento en que Ginny se sentaba junto a ellos en el Gran Salón.

Harry se puso horriblemente colorado, y dijo algo inaudible, aunque tal vez estaba tosiendo.

"¿Cuenta de qué?", preguntó Ginny intrigada.

"Que Violeta Mayers le arrastra el ala", sentenció Ron, y Ginny soltó una carcajada.

"¿Arrastrar el ala?.¿Quién eres, nuestra abuela?", se burló Ginny.

Ron le dirigió una mirada ofendida.

"Ése no es el punto", se defendió. "Es bonita y tiene sentido del humor...Como mañana es San Valentín...¿Tú no crees que Harry debería hacer algo al respecto? "

Harry se volvió a mirarla, al parecer muy interesado sobre qué tenía Ginny que decir sobre el asunto. Con cierto espanto, Ginny se dio cuenta de que le faltaban las palabras para responder a esa pregunta. Para ganar tiempo, se sirvió un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja y lo bebió lentamente, bajo las miradas atentas de Ron y Harry.

"No creo que Harry deba conformarse con cualquier chica que le...mmm...arrastre el ala, como tú dices.", dijo finalmente.

"¿Y si a él le gusta?", replicó Ron.

"¡No hablen de mi como si yo no estuviera acá.!", se quejó Harry.

"¿De qué hablan?", preguntó Hermione al unirse a la conversación. Ron le refirió brevemente el tema de discusión. Hermione lo escuchó mientras estudiaba el rostro de Harry, y después de un minuto de cavilación sentenció:

"Si hay alguien especial, deberías decírselo".

"No hay nadie especial" , replicó Harry.

"¿Y qué pasa con Parvatti?", preguntó Hermione, mirando de reojo a Ginny.

"Oh, no", se quejó Harry . " La última vez que hablé con ella intentó leer las líneas de la palma de mi mano".

Ginny soltó una risita. Harry la miró alzando una ceja.

"No sé por qué eso me recuerda a alguien...", le dijo mirándola fijo a los ojos.

Ginny abrió la boca para defenderse, pero no encontró el aire suficiente en sus pulmones.

"¿Y la chica de los aritos?", preguntó Ron, quien parecía muy empecinado en encaminar la vida amorosa de su amigo.

Ron recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de Hermione, quien recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de Ginny, quien a su vez recibió una por parte de Harry.

Harry suspiró, resignado ante el complot que Hermione y Ron le habían tendido.

"Supongo que podría invitar a Violeta a dar una vuelta por...donde sea", dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

_La tarta de jamón y queso no sabe tan bien como otras veces_, pensó Ginny mientras comía la cena.

000

Era las diez de la mañana del domingo 14 de febrero y Ginny seguía aún en su cama.

"¿No piensas bajar a desayunar?", le preguntó Melinda corriendo las mantas para ver el rostro de Ginny.

"No tengo hambre", dijo Ginny volviéndose a tapar.

"¿Te sientes bien? Tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería..."

Ginny dio una vuelta para quedar panza arriba. Tal vez Melinda tuviera razón, y las náuseas que sentía se debieran a alguna enfermedad y no al sueño horrible que la había despertado a medianoche.

Se cambió para ir a la enfermería, y al bajar al Salón Común la sensación de náuseas se intensificó. Se dijo a sí misma que la reacción se debía al esfuerzo de bajar las escaleras, y no a haber visto a Harry conversando con Violeta.

Madam Pomfrey dictaminó que Ginny estaba perfectamente bien, y que su malestar se debiera a los nervios por los exámenes. Pero aún faltaba mucho para los TIMOs.

Ginny volvió por el camino más largo a la torre de Gryffindor, y al llegar al salón común se tiró en un sillón vacío.

"¿Te sientes bien?", le preguntó Hermione, quien se veía como si hubiera obtenido 400 en un examen.

"No tan bien como tú", dijo Ginny al ver el rostro radiante de su amiga.

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron levemente. Ginny siguió su línea de vista, y descubrió a su hermano junto con su mejor amigo, atravesando el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

"Estás pálida", le dijo Harry a Ginny al sentarse junto a ella.

"Me siento horrible", le confesó Ginny, arrugando la nariz.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?", preguntó Harry con sincero interés.

A Ginny aún no se le había ocurrido que Harry era el único que podía ayudarla.

"¿Qué tal un partido de cartas?", propuso Ron.

"Sólo si prometes no hacer trampa", advirtió Harry mirando a Ginny.

"¡Yo nunca hago trampa!", saltó Ginny, quien de pronto no se sentía tan mal.

Después del almuerzo (Ginny bajó con sus amigos pero sólo tomó sopa, por temor a que su malestar volviera) Ron y Hermione hicieron un acto de desaparición digno de un escapista de circo. Harry murmuró que él también tenía algo que hacer, y Ginny buscó pero no encontró a sus compañeras de cuarto.

En el Salón Común de Gryffindor había menos de una decena de personas, todas conversando animadamente entre sí.

"¿Dónde se han metido todos?", se preguntó Ginny, y al asomarse a la ventana obtuvo la respuesta.

En los jardines, detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, junto al lago, por donde quiera que mirase, había personas paseando bajo un sol brillante. La mayoría eran grupos de amigos disfrutando del primer día soleado en un par de semanas, pero también podían divisarse algunas parejitas caminando tomadas de la mano. Desde su posición privilegiada alcanzó a ver una chica rubia sentada, a orillas del lago, junto a un muchacho de cabello oscuro, y al reconocer a la otra cazadora y al buscador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, Ginny sintió algo así como una patada en el estómago y tuvo que correr a vomitar al baño.

Después de expulsar lo poco que había comido, se lavó tres veces los dientes para quitarse el sabor amargo de la boca, y más pálida que nunca llegó a acostarse a su cama.

Intentó dormir la siesta pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza, y se contentó con acurrucarse bien y hojear unas revistas viejas.

"¿Otra vez en la cama?", preguntó Lucila al entrar al dormitorio en algún momento de la tarde.

" Madam Pomfrey dijo que sólo eran nervios por los exámenes" , dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oh, vamos, faltan cuatro meses, ni siquiera Melinda está nerviosa aún".

"Díselo a mis entrañas".

"¿No estarás nerviosa por otro motivo?"

"¿Cómo cuál?", preguntó Ginny.

"Si tú no lo sabes...", replicó Lucila encogiéndose de hombros.

Lucila se fue y Ginny se levantó para ver la hora en el reloj del cuarto: las tres y media. Una tarde fenomenal de domingo y ella encerrada...No iba a permitir que su cuerpo decidiera dónde pasaría ella el tiempo, así que se puso un abrigo grueso y decidió ir a visitar a Hagrid.

Pero no había nadie allí.

"No deberías salir afuera si te sientes mal", le dijo la voz de Harry desde atrás suyo.

"Gracias, pero puedo cuidarme sola", contestó Ginny enojada.

¿Por qué estaba de pronto tan enojada?

"¿Por qué te has enojado?", pregunto Harry, como un eco de sus propios pensamientos.

Ginny no tenía la menor idea.

"Pues no sé...será el día tan hermoso, y _todos_ por allí con su alguien especial...y yo sólo he abrazado un inodoro para inclinarme a vomitar".

"¿Estuviste vomitando?", preguntó Harry preocupado. "Tienes que ver a Madam Pomfrey".

No fue una sugerencia, descubrió Ginny al instante, porque Harry la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta la enfermería, sin permitir que ella se soltara y desoyendo sus reclamos.

Madam Pomfrey la revisó nuevamente, y nuevamente le dijo que estaba bien, a ella y a Harry que había esperado afuera como un padre ansioso por la salud de su hijo.

"De todas formas no tendrías que andar por ahí tomando frío", le recriminó Harry, y la llevó al Salón Común, donde sólo quedaban dos personas, un chico de tercero con un resfriado horrible y otro muchacho de primero que se había dormido en un sillón.

"Tal vez sería mejor ir a las cocinas y ver si puedes comer algo", dijo Harry mirando con desconfianza al pobre chico que estornudaba con fuerza como para volar los vidrios.

Dobby les preparó dos tazones de té de menta, y una mesita junto al fuego para sentarse a tomarlo.

"¿Y cómo te fue con Violeta?", preguntó Ginny mirando su propio reflejo distorsionado en el líquido.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Harry sobresaltado.

"Los vi hablando junto al lago", dijo Ginny, e intentó sonreírle en forma cómplice pero lo único que logró fue mostrar los dientes.

"Yo...ella...ehhh...", balbuceó Harry, visiblemente avergonzado. "Te lo contaré, pero no te rías, y no se lo cuentes a Ron".

Ginny asintió.

"Ella me...ehhh...me...digamos que me raptó o algo así, y me llevo hasta allí, para decirme que...que yo le gustaba mucho...", dijo Harry, con cada palabra que salía de su boca poniéndose más colorado.

"Y yo le dije que..ehh...ella es muy bonita...y que...mmm...se merece a alguien que se preocupe por ella...y que yo no...y que ese alguien no podía ser yo..."

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó Ginny.

"Eso mismo me preguntó ella...y le dije que no puedo salir con ella si...si hay...ehhh...otra persona con quien yo preferiría estar...", le confesó Harry a su taza de té.

"Ya sé...la chica de los aritos...¿no?".

Harry asintió y sorbió un largo trago de su taza. Ginny, que se sentía mejor, también bebió su té, y los dos permanecieron en la cocina hasta que la tranquilidad que los rodeaba fue reemplazada por un ajetreo creciente.

"Supongo que estarán preparando la cena, mejor dejémoslos trabajar", sugirió Harry.

"¡La cena!", saltó Ginny. "¿Qué hora es?".

"Las cinco y veinte", le contestó Harry.

"Maldición", exclamó Ginny, y salió corriendo, mientras Harry la miraba alejarse confundido.

Agitada y muy despeinada, Ginny llegó a las escaleras principales de la escuela a las cinco y media de la tarde. Había varios grupitos de chicos que volvían con las mejillas coloradas del exterior, pero no vio rastro de Dean Thomas.

Caminó cabizbaja hasta el Salón Común, donde encontró a Hermione leyendo un libro.

"¿Por qué esa cara larga?", le preguntó.

"Tenía una cita con Dean, y lo arruiné todo".

"Oh, vamos, no puede haber sido tan terrible...¿qué pasó?"

"Nada, porque llegué tarde y él ya se había ido".

"¿Llegaste tarde¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Estaba en la cocina tomando un té..."

"¿Sola?"

"Con Harry".

"Ahh", dijo Hermione, sonriendo muy satisfecha. "Entonces fue un acto fallido".

"¿Qué?"

"Psicología muggle...quiere decir que no fuiste porque en realidad no querías ir..."

Pero las explicaciones se detuvieron ahí, porque ese instante Dean Thomas atravesó el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

"¡Hola, Dean!", dijo Ginny acercándose a él. "Lo siento, llegué tarde, lo que pasa es que mi reloj está roto y no sé en qué momento vivo".

"Está bien...", dijo Dean, pero no parecía muy feliz. "¿Vamos al Gran Salón?".

Ginny lo acompañó por los pasillos, sin saber qué más debía decir.

Dean parecía estar debatiéndose sobre lo mismo, y fue él quién habló primero.

" Eres una gran chica, Ginny...supongo que muchos te lo habrán dicho".

"No muchos".

"Y realmente me gustaría salir contigo, pero..."

El corazón de Ginny había saltado con la última oración, no entendía cuál era el pero.

"Pero no tiene sentido que te lo pida, porque ya sé que te gustaría que esas palabras te las dijera otra persona..."

Ginny lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Dean le estaba diciendo que él no estaba interesado en ella porque ella no estaba interesada en él¿Cómo se atrevía a interpretar sus sentimientos¡Ella sabía muy bien lo que sentía¿Qué más podía provocarle calor en las mejillas o mariposas en el estómago? Ciertamente a ella le gustaba Dean Thomas...pero entonces... ¿por qué las náuseas sólo se le iban cuando estaba con Harry?

000

"Ginny...", dijo Ron pateándola suavemente.

"¿Mmmmm?"

"¿Me pasas el puré de papas?"

Ginny le alcanzó la fuente a su hermano, pero aún estaba muy ensimismada con lo que le había dicho Dean.

Cuando la mayoría abandonaba las mesas para ir rumbo a sus salones comunes, Harry se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Adónde fuiste tan apurada?".

Ginny miró su pote de gelatina de anan�, aún intacto, y luego miró a Harry.

"Tenía que encontrarme con Dean", le confesó.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto decírselo?

Harry parpadeó más veces de lo habitual.

"Pero llegué tarde..."

"¿Entonces no hablaste con él?", le preguntó Harry, también mirando el pote de gelatina de Ginny.

"Lo vi hace un rato, antes de cenar...pero no...ehhh...no..."

"¿No?", dijo Harry alzando las cejas.

"No", confirmó Ginny, negando también con la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio, y Harry tomó la cuchara de la mano de Ginny y empezó a comerse su gelatina.

"Está muy buena...¿no quieres un poco?", dijo ofreciéndole una cucharada colmada de gelatina.

"No, gracias..."

"¿Aún te sientes mal?"

Ginny lo miró tratando de descifrar si él se refería a su estado anímico o físico. Se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy bien en los dos sentidos.

"No, para nada...mejor dame un poco de esa gelatina..."

000

Dean Thomas estaba parado frente al salón de clases y escribía en el pizarrón: Ginny no me ama, Ginny no me ama. Sus compañeros de clase la miraban y se reían a carcajadas. Ginny huyó del salón, pero ahora corría por pasillos fríos que no había visto nunca. Llegó a un salón vacío, y vio un muchacho de cabello muy oscuro de espaldas a ella.

"¿Harry?"

El muchacho se dio vuelta, pero no era Harry, si bien guardaba un extraño parecido con él.

"Cuánto tiempo si vernos, Ginevra"

"¿Tom?"

Ginny quiso correr, alejarse de él, pero sus pies estaban petrificados, no podía moverse.

"Nadie te quiere, Ginevra", y rió, y al reíse su rostro se fue deformando, y ahora ya no era un muchacho con uniforme de Hogwarts sino una figura alta con rostro inhumano y ojos rojos. Se acercó a ella y la tocó con sus largos dedos fríos.

"Ginny, despierta".

Ginny abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que quien la tocaba era su compañera, Lucila.

"Mira sobre tu mesita de luz", le dijo Lucila, quien no parecía haber notado que Ginny despertaba de una pesadilla.

Ginny se restregó los ojos, y vio una paquete pequeño, envuelto en papel verde.

"¿No vas a abrirlo?", preguntó impaciente Melinda, y tomó el paquete y se lo entregó a Ginny.

En el fondo Ginny sabía muy bien qué deseaba ella que hubiera dentro de ese paquete, pero no esta segura de qué la asustaba más, que se cumpliera o no su deseo.

"Oh, qué aritos más bellos...", suspiró Lucila al ver el contenido del paquete.

"¿Qué son?.¿Soles?", preguntó Melinda.

"Lunas", replicó Ginny.

"¿Quién lo habrá enviado?...Tal vez Dean Thomas sí quiera salir contigo después de todo", rió Lucila.

Ginny no contestó, estaba muy ocupada pensando no precisamente en Dean Thomas.

_Primero_, se dijo, _no saltes a conclusiones apresuradas. Estos aritos pueden estar aquí por error. _

_O quizás no sean una declaración de amor, sino sólo un gesto de amistad. _

_No significa que yo sea la dichosa "chica de los aritos"._

_¿Y si lo soy?_

Ginny se cambió rápidamente y bajó al Salón Común, a esperar a Harry.

Medio dormido y más despeinado que lo habitual, Harry bajó las escaleras charlando con Neville. Ginny le hizo señas, y él se acercó a saludarla.

"¿Vamos a desayunar?", le propuso Ginny, y lo condujo por pasillos menos transitados para poder hablar a solas con él.

"Harry...", le dijo a media voz, como si parte de su registro sonoro hubiese quedado relegado en algún lugar de su garganta. "Gracias por...", y sin poder decir las palabras le mostró el paquete con el regalo.

Harry se detuvo en seco y la miró asustado.

"¿Qué?"

Sin duda esa no era una reacción que Ginny esperaba de él. Harry miró lo aritos, y de pronto se puso muy colorado.

"Me imaginé que era un error", dijo Ginny resignada, ofreciéndole la caja.

Harry miró a Ginny, miró la cajita que ella le ofrecía, y luego miró nuevamente a Ginny.

"Es un error...pero sólo en parte...", pudo decir al final, sus mejillas del mismo color que el cabello de Ginny.

"Nunca me animé a enviarlos, no sé cómo llegaron a tus manos...pero siempre fueron para ti...", confesó Harry con un hilo de voz.

Ginny no se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta hasta que sintió los labios resecos.

"¿Yo soy la chica de los aritos?", preguntó incrédula.

Harry asintió tímidamente.

Ginny clavó la vista en el espejo tras ellos que les devolvía su reflejo. Vio a una chica bajita, con una media cola desprolija de la cual escapaban varios mechones y los ojos aún hinchados por el sueño. A su lado, un muchacho todavía más despeinado, con los lentes un tanto torcidos y las marcas de la almohada aún en su mejilla izquierda. Toda una situación romántica.

"Pues...gracias...", le dijo, sin saber qué hiriente sonaba esa palabra.

Harry le dirigió una mirada rápida, y luego hizo un gesto con los brazos.

"Hasta luego", le dijo, y salió corriendo.

Ginny lo miró alejarse, y se preguntó qué había hecho mal. ¿Por qué se iba como si ella lo hubiera ofendido?

000

N.A: Vuelvo a agradecerles por su amabilidad! Realmente estoy disfrutando mucho con esto, es tan lindo escribir un romance olvidándose por un rato de Voldermort & CO acechando a los protagonistas.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Ginny y Harry estaban solos en el Gran Salón, que estaba adornado como en Navidad, y ella le agradecía por los aritos, pero le decía que nunca podría usarlos porque ya no tenía orejas. Harry le contestó algo, abría y cerraba la boca pero Ginny solo escuchaba una villancico de Navidad que resonaba en todo el salón.

Ahora estaba bailando con Harry, pero él se veía cada vez más difuso, como un fantasma que iba desapareciendo. Ahora Ginny estaba sola.

"Todo es tu culpa", dijo una voz que resonó en todo el salón.

"No", gritó, y cuando sus ojos hicieron foco se dio cuenta de que otra vez se había quedado dormida en Historia de la Magia, y de que acababa de gritar en voz alta, llamando la atención de toda la clase.

A Ginny no le preocupaba haberse quedado dormida en la clase de Binns, sino que le había pasado lo mismo durante Astronomía y Estudios Muggle. Hacía tres noches que apenas podía dormir, pues en el momento en que su cabeza tocaba su almohada pensaba en Harry Potter y ya no volvía a tener sueño.

Desde esa mañana en que ella había recibido el regalo, Harry la había estado evitando. Ginny descubrió al día siguiente que Dobby había sido el culpable de develar el secreto de Harry, como él mismo se lo confesó al aparecerse junto a su cama.

"¿Por qué la Srta. no quiere a Harry Potter? Mí lo conoce bien, es un gran mago...", empezó Dobby, y Ginny le tapó la boca para que no lo oyeran sus compañeras de cuarto.

Cuando las otras cuatro chicas ya había bajadon a desayunar, Ginny liberó a Dobby.

"Un gran mago, sí, sería todo un honor para cualquier bruja", continuó Dobby al instante.

"¿De qué estás hablando?", le preguntó Ginny, que no entendía que hacía Dobby allí.

"¡Srta. no usa los aritos!", chilló Dobby.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre los aritos?", preguntó Ginny de inmediato.

"Mí los entregó, cómo va a saber. Pobre Harry Potter", dijo Dobby, lágrimas brillando en sus grandes ojos.

"¿Por qué...?", empezó Ginny.

"¡Porque Dobby quiere a Harry Potter! Mí siempre ordena sus cosas, y vio el paquete verde, Harry Potter dijo que era un par de aritos para una bruja, pero que nunca iba a entregarlo...Y Dobby sabe, sí sabe de las cosas entre magos y brujas, y luego vio a Harry Potter con la Srta. en la cocina. Vio que Harry Potter era feliz, y mí quiere que siga feliz, y si la Srta. lo hace feliz entonces ella debe saberlo...Dobby los escuchó hablar...y entonces Dobby supo qué tenía que hacer..."

"¿Y decidiste entregarme el regalo que Harry no quiso darme?", dijo Ginny rascándose la cabeza.

"Siiii, porque Dobby quiere que Harry Potter sea feliz", dijo Dobby, con un tono muy agudo que sobresaltó a Ginny.

"Oh, ya entendí eso", le dijo Ginny, asustada de que Dobby volviera a gritar. "Sabes, Dobby, se me hace tarde para desayunar...gracias por...mm...tu idea".

Dobby desapareció elevando sus pulgares hacia arriba como despedida, y Ginny bajó al Gran Salón.

Tras algunas cavilaciones, Ginny dedujo que Harry se sentiría horriblemente avergonzado por todo el asunto, ya que se había visto inesperadamente enfrentado a la situación que había estado evitando, y encima ella en ningún momento había aclarado su propia posición al respecto.

Ginny se obligó a ser sincera consigo misma, más de lo que había sido durante el último tiempo, y casi ni se sorprendió al comprender que nada la había alegrado tanto como descubrir que Harry pensaba de esa forma en ella.

Pero juntar los ánimos para confesárselo a Harry no era fácil, menos aún cuando no podía dormir pensando en él. Por eso en el momento en que despertó gritando en medio de la clase de Historia de la Magia, Ginny supo que debía ponerle fin a todo ese ridículo asunto de no animarse a hablar con la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

Y nadie era más resuelta que Ginny cuando se proponía algo.

Interceptó a Harry cuando venía caminando con Ron de la clase de Divinación.

"Necesito hablar contigo", le dijo con un tono que no admitía negaciones.

Ron los miró extrañados, pero ya era la hora del almuerzo y la fuerza del hambre fue mayor que la curiosidad.

Harry siguió a Ginny hasta un salón vacío, y se quedó junto a la puerta mirando el piso.

"Vamos Harry, mírame".

Lentamente Harry alzó la cabeza, pero no la miró a los ojos, sino a las orejas. Ginny estaba usando aritos en forma de luna creciente.

"Quería que supieras que...has estado actuando bastante estúpidamente, qué es eso de huir de mi como si fuese Malfoy...", la boca de Harry se retorció al reprimir una sonrisa. "No te das cuenta que te extraño horrores...y...y que recibir este regalo...bueno, no el regalo sino lo que significa...eso fue lo más lindo que me podía pasar".

A medida que iba hablando Ginny sentía que su voz se volvía más aguda y su rostro más ardiente, pero no le importó. Harry la estaba mirando como solía mirarla antes, como si todas sus emociones se mezclaran en su mirada.

"Eso quiere decir que...", balbuceó Harry, aún inseguro.

Ginny alzó los ojos al techo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que él entendiera? La idea saltó instantáneamente en su mente. Se acercó a él, se puso en puntas de pie (qué suerte que con eso bastara), y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Harry sonrió como si acabaran de avisarle que Lord Voldemort y todos sus mortífagos habían sido raptados por extraterrestres y llevados a otra galaxia.

Ginny lo miró, sonriendo ampliamente también, y en algún rincón de su cerebro surgió la esperanza de que ahora él la tomaría en sus brazos y la besaría apasionadamente en la boca. Pronto comprendería que Harry Potter no estaba para nada acostumbrado a tomar la iniciativa en las demostraciones físicas de afecto.

0000

Durante el almuerzo se sentaron juntos, dedicándose más a mirarse y sonreírse tontamente que a alimentarse. Ron estaba muy concentrado deshuesando su porción de pollo, y Hermione demasiado enfocada en retar a Ron por su falta de modales, como para que alguno de ellos notara algo extraño. Esa noche Ginny se durmió un segundo antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.

Lo primero que Ginny le preguntó a Harry la mañana siguiente lo hizo enrojecer con fuerza.

"Todo es gracias a Dobby...quién iba a pensar que los elfos domésticos tienen vocación de cupido... ¿Por qué nunca te animaste a darme los aritos?"

Harry se quedó inmóvil con la mirada en blanco y la cuchara a medio camino entre su tazón y su boca.

"Ehh...mmm...ahhh".

Ginny pensó que Harry se veía muy tierno cuando balbuceaba, pero no iba a decírselo por el momento.

"Está bien, no tienes que contestarme ahora...", le dijo sonriendo en forma comprensiva.

Ginny se pasó las clases de la tarde garabateando las letras H.P en un pedazo de pergamino, primero las puso dentro de un corazón pero le pareció muy cursi, y siguió probando dibujos hasta que Lucila la pateó por debajo de la mesa porque el Profesor Flitwick se estaba acercando a ellas.

0000

Ginny estaba inclinada sobre sus tareas en la biblioteca, cuando Harry se sentó junto a ella.

"¡Cuántos libros!", exclamó al ver las dos torres de ejemplares frente a Ginny.

"Oh, la Profesora Sinistra me encontró...distrayéndome en su clase, y me ha dado doble tarea".

Ginny continuó escribiendo sobre la órbita de Plutón, pero se detuvo al notar que Harry la estaba mirando fijamente.

"¿Sí?", le dijo en voz baja.

"Estuve pensando...sobre lo que me preguntaste esta mañana...por qué no me animé a darte el regalo".

"Ahh...te escucho", dijo Ginny dejando su pluma en el tintero y apoyando su barbilla en la mano, para no perderse detalle de la confesión de Harry.

"Sabes que Ron suele quejarse mucho sobre...las cosas que tiene...bueno, Hermione siempre le dice que debe aprender de ti..."

"¿En serio le dice eso?", dijo Ginny sonriendo.

"Sí, dijo que por ejemplo tú te compusiste la escoba, arreglas tus libros, y te haces tus propios aritos..."

"Soy una bruja de muchos recursos", bromeó Ginny, tratando de disimular que las carencias materiales de su familia no era un tema de conversación que le agradase mucho.

"Ya lo he descubierto", dijo Harry, sonrojándose un poco al decir el elogio.

Para no dejarlo solo, Ginny se sonrojó también. Madam Pince no apreció el romanticismo del momento.

"La biblioteca no es para hablar", les dijo enojada, señalando la salida con su varita.

Harry ayudó a Ginny a recoger sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca.

"Entonces...", continuó Harry mientras caminaban por un pasillo. " Yo quería agradecerte por...por todo, y pensé que un par de aros sería un gran regalo de Navidad."

Ginny se sintió como si acabase de tropezarse con un fantasma. ¿Agradecerle por qué¿Por su amistad¿Harry le estaba diciendo que era un regalo entre amigos sin ningún tipo de connotación amorosa¿Qué le había dicho él después de Navidad? _Que no sería una buena idea entregar el regalo_. ¡Claro! Porque ella lo interpretaría de otra forma, de una forma incorrecta, como efectivamente lo había hecho . ¡Y ella lo había besado! Con razón que él no había reaccionado con el beso apasionado que ella esperaba.

_Cómo pudiste pensar que Harry quería ser otra cosa que tu amigo_, pensó Ginny.

¿Y ahora? Ginny tuvo la fugaz esperanza de que él no hubiera notado el castillo en el aire que ella había construido tan rápidamente.

Se sentía tan desilusionada que supo de inmediato que sus emociones serían perfectamente visibles en su rostro. Por suerte, Harry estaba mirando muy concentrado los cuadros de las paredes, y no vio la tristeza asomando a los ojos de Ginny.

"Pero después te vi con Dean Thomas, y no me gustó nada", continuó Harry, y se volvió a mirar a Ginny quien había dejado caer uno de sus libros.

Harry levantó el libro y se lo entregó a Ginny.

"No sabía por qué me sentía así, y me preguntaba si era tan mala persona por no querer compartir a mis amigos. Pero después comprendí lo que me pasaba... eras tú...".

Ginny estaba tan feliz por lo que estaba oyendo, que durante un minuto entero se olvidó de respirar. Inspiró con fuerza por la boca y retuvo la respiración unos segundos, y luego soltó el aire lentamente. Si no lograba bajar sus pulsaciones, en cualquier momento tendría un infarto.

_Harry me quiere_, cantaba un voz parecida a la de Peeves en su cabeza.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?", preguntó Ginny.

Harry permaneció en silencio unos instantes antes de responder la pregunta de Ginny.

"Por tu mirada...y tu sonrisa...y cómo se mueve tu cabello cuando juegas al quidditch...", contestó Harry, respirando como alguien que estuvo mucho tiempo bajo el agua. "Porque si hablo contigo sólo quiero sonreír...y si estoy mucho tiempo sin verte me duele el estómago".

Ginny pensó que los síntomas del amor se parecían a los signos que anunciaban una enfermedad. Recordó sus propias náuseas del día de los enamorados. ¿Era así el amor?

"Entonces supe que no podría darte el regalo sin sentirme horriblemente avergonzado por lo que sentía, asustado porque tú no sintieras lo mismo y enojado conmigo mismo por tomarme tanto tiempo para descubrirlo".Harry hizo una pausa y miró a Ginny con cierta preocupación. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Ginny reunió la poca compostura que le quedaba, y tratando de no sonar como la chiquilla rebosante de alegría que se sentía, le dijo:

"Yo tampoco he sido una luz...supongo que en el fondo me aterraba la idea de volverme a enamorar de ti".

Harry le sonrió, y lentamente se acercó hacia ella.

"Todo esto ha sido muy románico...ahora ¿nos dejarían continuar con nuestro partido de cartas?", se quejó un brujo vestido de blanco en el cuadro detrás de ellos, justo cuando la nariz de Harry rozaba la de Ginny.

"Ya nos íbamos", dijeron al unísono, y partieron corriendo.

0000

Llegó el primer fin de semana desde que Harry y Ginny estaban...en una nueva situación, como solía definirlo para sí misma Ginny, y todo lo que había compartido habían sido tres besos iniciados por ella (dos en la mejilla, uno en la nariz) y un beso en la mejilla iniciado por Harry (fue después de recibir el beso en la nariz por parte de Ginny, ella se emocionó bastante porque fue a sólo un centímetro de su boca). El resto de los pocos ratos que habían pasado solos no habían sido muy distintos de sus días como solo amigos, aunque tal vez sus miradas demoraban un poco más en desviarse del otro.

Ginny tenía largas discusiones consigo misma (generalmente durante la clase de Historia de la Magia) sobre por qué no se animaba ella a darle un beso en la boca a Harry. Se decidía a besarlo la próxima vez que lo viera, y al segundo siguiente se decía que mejor esperar a que él la besara. Es que en el fondo, Ginny era una romántica incurable.

"¿Vamos a visitar a Hagrid?", le propuso Harry en cuánto la vio el sábado a la mañana.

Caminaron más lentamente de lo habitual, Ginny muy conciente de cómo su brazo rozaba el de Harry, reprimiendo a duras penas el impulso de tomarle la mano. Sí, Ginny era muy romántica, pero odiaba ser invasiva.

Pero Harry se desvió hacia otro lugar que no era la cabaña de Hagrid. Rodearon el lago hasta un punto cercano al Bosque Prohibido, donde la vista de la escuela era tapada por una formación rocosa.

Ginny sonrió diabólicamente al notar que estaban solos y nadie podía verlos.

"Yo...ehh...yo me preguntaba si...ehh...si estaría bien si...ehhh", balbuceó Harry mirando a Ginny fijamente.

Ginny estudió la expresión de Harry, y se dio cuenta de que mientras hablaba su mirada iba de sus ojos a su boca._¡Por fin va a besarme, _pensó.

"Sólo si tú quieres, claro está...ehhh...que yo...", continuó Harry, aflojándose el cuello de su túnica con ambas manos.

Ginny estaba empezando a impacientarse. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

"Bueno, que yo..ehhh...si pudiera..."

"Por Merlín, Harry, sólo bésame", soltó Ginny, y enrojeció furiosamente al darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

Harry pareció confundido, divertido y aliviado, combinación que lo hacía verse absolutamente adorable en opinión de Ginny. Se inclinó un poco demasiado rápido y le dio un beso en la boca, golpeando su nariz contra la de ella.

"Oh, lo siento", exclamó Harry angustiado, llevándose una mano a su nariz.

Ginny lo miró, sonriéndole para que él supiera que estaba bien, que volviera a intentarlo, y al ver el rostro preocupado de Harry supo, sin saber cómo, qué por fin entendía lo que pasaba por su mente. Harry se sentía muy inseguro, probablemente pensara que ella habría recibido besos inolvidables por parte de Corner, y que él era demasiado torpe e inexperto como para competir con eso.

"Ese fue el mejor beso que he recibido", le dijo con dulzura. "Y podría apostar a que el próximo será aún mejor".

Harry sonrió tan ampliamente que la sonrisa casi no le cupo en la boca, y volvió a besarla una vez más. Ginny se dijo a sí mima que le encantaba tener razón. Ése era definitivamente el mejor beso de toda su vida. Al menos hasta ese momento.

0000

"¿Por qué sonríes así?", le preguntó Ron mientras terminaba de masticar un pedazo de pan.

"¿Así cómo?", replicó Ginny, demasiado feliz como para dejar de sonreír.

"Como si Snape hubiese decidido dedicarse a escribir la historia de su vida y no dar clases nunca más".

"Oh, Ron¿no puedes pensar nada más alegre que eso?", le preguntó Ginny.

Ron alzó las cejas sorprendido.

"¿Mejor que no ver nunca más a Snape?"

"Yo sé qué es mucho mejor que eso: un beso de amor".

Ron se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo y empezó a toser. En ese momento llegaron Hermione y Harry, ella se sentó junto a Ron y él junto a Ginny.

"¿Y tú cómo sabes cómo se siente un beso de...?", preguntó Ron en cuanto terminó de toser, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro sonriente de Harry.

"¿Tú también?", le preguntó. Y sus orejas tomaron el color de su cabello cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

"Ohhh", dijo Ron como en un suspiro.

"¿Qué pasa, Ron?", le preguntó Hermione mientras se servía la cena.

"Harry y Ginny están saliendo", declaró Ron solemnemente, y Ginny comprendió que era la primera vez que oía esa frase fuera de su mente.

"Pues te ha llevado bastante tiempo darte cuenta", respondió Hermione, como si los aludidos no estuvieran sentados en frente suyo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso¿Desde cuándo...?", le preguntó Ron, no a Harry o a Ginny, sino a Hermione.

"Oficialmente, hace dos semanas, pero los dos andaban suspirando por el otro desde antes de Navidad", le explicó Hermione, con un tono similar al que usaba para corregirle a Ron los errores en la tarea. "Pero creo que ellos no lo sabían", agregó Hermione, como si recién se le hubiera ocurrido.

"Ahh...pues me alegro mucho", dijo finalmente Ron, esta vez sí dirigiéndose a Harry y Ginny.

Ginny iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle a Hermione cómo era que sabía todo eso, y no se había dado cuenta que todo Gryffindor ya había descubierto que ella y Ron salían en secreto (que ya no era secreto) desde hacía cuatro meses. Pero Harry le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa, y se olvidó qué era lo que estaba pensando.

FIN

Gracias a Uds por leer hasta aquí, y a JK Rowling por inventar este universo fantástico!


End file.
